The Dark Path
by Banshee-024
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke flee from Konoha right after being promoted to the Rank of Chunin after the chunin Exam. In a quest to be stronger to fight Konoha back. Strong/grey Naruto. Alternate Universe, beware grammar low. possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Disclaimer for this and following chapter : Naruto and all of his characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

"talking"

' _though_ '

" **Ninjutsu/Genjutsu/Taijutsu/FuinJutsu** "

Uzumaki Naruto, the boy had the most chaotic life than anyone. His childhood was the hardest, no family, hated by everyone for reasons he didn't know. He desperately tried to makes bonds with the villagers, ninjas and others kids. But it failed, actually some tried to make an attempt for his life. This is where he started to shift from the energetic and prankster to a more a serious and calculator kid. He decided to put a mask on his real identity, he continued to play the idiot for many years, but during night, he went into an harsh training, physicals and mental. Since his teachers hated him and clearly sabotaged his course. He studied every book that he was handed and wrote shit in his test sheet. He had more than enough from this village, has he was about to getting a plan to flee from this village. The Hokage wanting to be more present in his life made the plan to be in danger so he had to postpone for a few years. The old man had always told him about the will of fire and how it has helped this village in staying together and he always 'funny that this unity of the will of fire, wishes my death' he didn't know why at every time he had thought that, the Hokage looked sad. Maybe the old man could read his mind? No matter, he had enough with the lies of the old man. At the first occasion he would flee from this cursed place. Most of the other kids ignored him, not because they hated him, but because their parents told them to. And one kid actually went along with, the boy name was Uchiha Sasuke, he was a prick and was full of himself. But the first he made was with him, he never let his mask out not even for his best friend, but somehow Sasuke knew he was playing stupid and told him that he was wearing something similar. Both were the best friend, playing the hateful rivals in front of the other, training like brothers in the shadows. Sasuke was getting popular over time, but this just made irritated because his best friend was labeled as the loser of the group. Sasuke let go of the mask partially and let the other knows that Naruto was the only other kid he acknowledged enough to call him friend. Naruto continued to play the idiot for many years to come. With time, he completely forgot about his plan of fleeing of this place, because he actually found something that keep him in. And that was his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, the only survivor of the Uchiha Clan. Both youngster opened up to each other, Naruto heard the tragedy of the uchiha clan and Sasuke heard the horrors of Naruto life. Sasuke was watching the village under a new light. Disgust was the only thing he feel about it. Sasuke saw Naruto as his younger brother and Naruto saw him as his elder brother. Sasuke was the best among the two since he was a genius, but he helped Naruto to get his level, he couldn't teach Naruto like how he was taught. He had to explain it in a different way and he managed make Naruto use the Katon style jutsu his clan was expert at. It been 4 years since Naruto and Sasuke had been labeled as the demons duo. Everyone had tried to lure Sasuke away from Naruto but everytime, he told to mind their damn business. Thing were going nicely for both young boy until a group Chunin tried to attack Naruto and kill him, Sasuke tried to save him, but both chunnin were dead in the hand by Naruto. The Sandaime forbid Sasuke from coming into contact with Naruto until due time, which was very badly received by both youngster. 3 years later, when Naruto reached the age of thirteen, he was assigned to team 7 with Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura haruno. Both had planned their evasion of this village when they sneaked behind the back of the ANBU ninja that was assigned to each of them. Both would become Nuke-nin and be put in the Bingo Book.

"I honestly don't know how to put up with Naruto" said the Sandaime to Kakashi

"I'm no expert but a young boy life to be like this…. is…. Just….." started Kakashi knowing full well who this kid was. He had protected that kid when he was still in his mother womb.

"What should have I done?" asked Sandaime to Kakashi, but Kakashi was a loss of word. He was no parent but he might have tried a different approach than just forbidding the village to talk about the nine tails fox incident.

"He hate the village and he have every right to. The villager are just a bunch of ungrateful assholes to hate the legacy of the Yondaime. I failed to keep my promise to the Yondaime. I really can't blame him for wanting to destroy it" said the Sandaime who was now crying, Kakashi had never seen the old man. The sight made him feel uneasy and it was very hard to make kakashi feel uneasy. Hiruzen job was to keep the village united, but he failed with Naruto, not only that but Sasuke has been the only friend to Naruto life prior to his entry to the ninja academy. He saw that friendship to be treat to the village, now the village shunned Sasuke for hanging out with Naruto. To at least save Sasuke from that hatred, he passed that act, but it was just another mistake that made them hate the village even more.

"I'm ashamed of myself" said Sandaime regaining his composure "I've betrayed the man who I entrusted to protect the village. He did as he was told and sacrifice himself for this same village. How can I face them when I die? How can I explain that to Kushina and Minato that I let village almost kill their son?"

Kakashi felt responsible as well, he should have put up something like trying adopt Naruto but the Sandaime always was against it. Not pestering him about it was his mistake.

"The first time that he was sent to the hospital. Do you know what he told me?" said Sandaime reminiscing his past. "Is : why did the adults tried to hurt him like he was some kind of monster. He was only 4"

"…." Kakashi didn't know how to react to this. He was not a leader much less to weight the live of one boy over the rest of the village. He didn't know how he would put up with something this heavy in his mind and be able to continue living with it. He only saw that it weighted very hard on the old man mind. He wanted to ask him if it was Konohamaru fate to be the Jinchuriki, would he let the other bully him like how he did to Naruto? He was not courageous enough to face the anger of the Hokage. Sandaime power was legendary, he trained the 3 most powerful ninja of this era. He wanted to do something about the hatred that being built inside Naruto Psyche, he decided to write a letter to Jiraya and let him know that it was about Naruto.

With the coming Chunin exam, it was said that Naruto would not be part of it. Tomorrow was the day Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were to meet with their new sensei. And Kakashi wanted to train the young Naruto but got order to make it to minimum by the Hokage. It was another mistake by the old man, he wanted the boy to feel the will of fire, but didn't do anything for the boy to comprehend it. He would try to bypass that order and make sure that the boy was trained properly.

"I want you to watch over Sasuke Uchiha" said the Sandaime "I've already contacted someone who will take care of Naruto"

"Understood" said Kakashi vanishing a cloud of smoke.

The next day.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for their sensei to come. Sakura tried to get Sasuke attention and tried to use Naruto as a leverage to start a conversation. But both boys simply ignored her like she was a plague. This shattered Sakura resolve to dust, none of them were interested to her. Not the idiot of the class nor the genius. She wanted to sit next to Sasuke but Sasuke didn't let her pass so she reluctantly sit on another desk waiting for their sensei. Kakashi who saw what was happening just sighted, he will have one of the hardest team to have ever trained. Both of them had potential, he didn't deny what Sakura could do, but for both boys to simply ditch her on the side. She must be hurt, it doesn't that much to hurt a girl feeling. He was hesitant to enter, but he had to do it. He promised the old man and with it, he could keep an eye to Naruto and Sasuke.

The door opened and a Jonin with his green vest entered, he had his headband cover his right eye and had grey hairs.

"Say, Sensei… Can we switch Naruto for someone else?" said Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stared at her. So she wanted Naruto to leave, the only reaction Kakashi had was face palming. This girl is really stupid. She has only eye for Sasuke, but couldn't see that Sasuke and Naruto were like brothers. If she believe what most of the village whisper about Naruto, Kakashi would have to switch HER for someone else to protect her from both boys.

"Sakura…" started Kakashi to which both boys stared at him "I'm sorry, but that is not how it works…"

"Why? He is just an idiot who will slow us down!" said Sakura firmly to which Naruto responded by getting up and leaving the room which was soon followed by Sasuke. None of the boys acknowledged the girl and now she was seen as a pariah by both of them.

"You just made an enemy out of your crush" said Kakashi to which he decided to leave her too and train the boys instead.

"Oy, boys where are you going?" said Kakashi

"What do you want Kakashi-san" said Naruto and Sasuke at the same.

"Train you, what else?" said Kakashi, both boys stopped. He was really going to train them and not try to separate them like the Sandaime did?

The boys stared at each other like they were having a conversation just by Staring. Kakashi was impressed to see such strong bond from two people coming from different clans. Both boys went back to the room, Sakura was having red eyes, she had cried when Kakashi abandoned her too. Well, for first they had to go outside of the academy and went to the training side of the village for their first lesson.

"Let begin with your presentation, your likes, your hates…" said Kakashi " I'll begin, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes… you don't have to know them and my hates… you don't have to know them either…. Alright Next"

"Uzumaki Naruto" said Naruto

"Uchiha Sasuke" said Sasuke remaining silent after saying his name like Naruto

"Haruno Sakura" said Sakura still not healing from the blow from earlier.

"This is going to be tougher than I expected" said Kakashi more to himself than his student.

It was the beginning of the lesson with the bells. Kakashi explained to them that had 3 hours to get the bells from him. The price was a bento for dinner, there was three bento, one for sensei and two other for the winners. For quite some time, one girl was always on Naruto Back, it was young Hyuuga, the heiress to be precise and for some reason, Sasuke didn't like her. But Naruto had told him to not bother her and let her do what she wanted, she meant no harm to any of the boys.

At the training ground.

"I'll give you 2 minutes to hide from me. Just to see if we can go on the lesson" said Kakashi

In no time, everyone was hiding, Naruto was nowhere to be found, so did Sasuke, they were using the Henge no jutsu to look like bushes. While Sakura was hiding behind a tree. Kakashi didn't know where they were.

"Excellent" yelled Kakashi "Now we can begin, I'll put you three to the test, one of you will fail. Start!"

Sakura shivered at the idea of being stripped of Sasuke, she would do anything to try and get close to his precious uchiha, even if she has to drag Naruto out of her way. Yet, she was the only one who got caught on a Genjutsu. The other two had release their genjutsu and were on a run trying to locate the bells and their sensei. Kakashi saw that none of them tried to help Sakura from the low grade Genjutsu that had her mind play a wounded Sasuke on repeat.

"Sasuke… I'll go left, you go right… I'll launch a Kunaï from my side, use your speed to grab the bells and hide, I'll grab the other when he will try to chase you" whispered Naruto.

But it was a façade, both knew that their sensei was listening closely to what they were saying. Both had other ways of communicating through reading minds. The attack got on and kakashi waited for Sasuke to come but didn't… A sudden cloud of smoke erupted from the Kunaï he ignored and that landed on a tree. Naruto grab one bell and used the Kawamiri no jutsu to get out of the grasp from the Jonin, while Sasuke launched Shuriken on him from behind to which he barely evaded.

"these two are sync like if they had done it for years, it's almost frightening" said kakashi trying to get the last bell from his belt side, but it was not there and looked down "What?!"

Naruto and Sasuke were behind him with the bells. Sakura has released from the Genjutsu but had a defeated look witnessing that she could do nothing during the lesson and felt useless.

"Sorry, Sakura. I guess you don't have to eat at noon" said Kakashi leaving with his bento "You guys have half an hour to eat. The next step is where I will decide that you pass or not. It will be a physical test. Ho and don't feed Sakura." With that said Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura was attached to a poll, she had to watch them both eat, while she was hungry. She didn't eat at all for 2 days due a diet she was doing to lose some pounds. Girls… Anyway, knowing full well of the next step, both boys were staring at each other, then at Sakura who was almost crying for failing the test.

"here" said Naruto giving what remained from his bento. Sasuke hesitated for a moment but offered his bento too. As he was about to feed Sakura, to which she was almost crying of joy to be feed by Sasuke. An explosion of smoke emerged from the ground just in front of them.

"YOU!" said an Angry toned Kakashi, Sasuke had his Kunaï at one hand and the bento on the other. While Naruto was about to use the Kage Bunshin Jutsu doing a move to protect Sakura.

"You pass!" said a Happy Kakashi "You pass!"

The three genin were having incredulous look, so this was the test. Naruto untied Sakura, Sakura wanted Sasuke to feed her waiting for him and said 'Ahhhh" at the same time. Naruto laughed hard at that to which irritated Sasuke. Even Kakashi was laughing hard at the display from Sakura. She was embarrassed and took Naruto bento and started to eat.

"Oy. Oy… Don't snatch my dinner" said Naruto to Sakura

"Just let her eat" said Kakashi "I'll treat you to Ramen later today"

"Deal" said Naruto who was now completely oblivious of her. All of them went home after Kakashi had dismissed them from the rest of the day. He had to make a report to the Hokage on how the kids did for their first day as Genin. It was with a happy face that Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto went to Ichiraku Ramen. The family stand ramen had taken a liking to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto for being a loyal customer and Sasuke for keeping company to naruto from loneliness. Sakura went home and told her story to her best Friend Ino Yamanaka.

"One miso Ramen with pork, Jiji" said Naruto

"Same said" Sasuke and Kakashi

"It's coming" said Teuchi more than happy to serve his number one customer "So how was your day?"

Naruto told his day to Teuchi to which he saw him like an uncle. Sasuke had a crush to Ayame, he couldn't help but blush when he got served by her so he didn't miss any time when Naruto came here to eat. It was for her mostly. Kakashi had finished his ramen quickly and told his pupils that he had to meet with the Hokage. He said his goodbye and left the ramen stand. Damn the ramen were delicious, he wouldn't mind some Dango has a dessert. But decided against it seeing Gaï, he would pester him for another challenge and not stop until he said yes.

But kakashi made a detour to the Hospital to visit his pupils old teacher. Iruka, the guy was wounded from incident that happened earlier this month to which claimed the life of Mizuki. The guy tried to lure Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll in the Sandaime Office. But instead, he used that opportunity to get a grip to some jutsu. This is where obtained his most lethal arsenal, starting with Kage Bunshin no jutsu, the Shunshin no jutsu and a summoning technique theory from a smaller scroll he had stolen too. He used the technique he had learned from the scroll and teared apart Mizuki leaving his lifeless body to the ANBU who were dispatched to catch the thief. He already went home using the Shunshin no jutsu to escape the ANBU ninja from catching him. Sandaime had seen the entire fight from his crystal ball, he couldn't blame Naruto for killing Mizuki, the guy was always on Naruto back and was more surprised that he had not taken the scroll for himself.

Kakashi knocked at Iruka's room.

"Enter" said a voice. Iruka was reading a book from one of Jiraya collection. It was the one named 'Tale of a Gutsy Ninja' "Ho Kakashi? How did Naruto and Sasuke did for their first day?"

"Better than expected, their above Genin level, if you ask my opinion" said Kakashi

"I had a feeling that during his time, Naruto had failed his exam on purpose, while Sasuke didn't invest much until Naruto finally made it" said Iruka.

"These two are synced like brothers" said Kakashi. "they made it through my lessons and helped Sakura"

"Hooo? They helped poor Sakura?" said Iruka

"Is something wrong with her?" asked Kakashi

"No, but Sakura always tried to Lure Sasuke away from Naruto, but he always told her to fuck off" said Iruka returning to his book "And she was not the only one"

"It was actually Naruto who help her" said Kakashi " Sasuke hesitated at first"

"Now... this is interesting" said Iruka closing his book and trying to get up from his bed

"Oy.. oy... Don't move, you didn't recover properly from that poison yet" said Kakashi

"I have to congratulate Naruto for doing it" said Iruka "He always forgave anyone who has wronged him and stopped Sasuke for wanting retribution or revenge. This is his first time doing anything like that."

"This is something i didn't know" said Kakashi getting his own book from his Ninja pooch and started reading Icha Icha Tactics volume 3. Both of them talked until late at night.

That night, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had a nightmare which involved them all. Naruto wearing different clothe than the usual black with orange and red line on the side, Sasuke usual black with blue and grey line were replace respectively with an Orange Jumpsuit for Naruto and Blue shirt for Sasuke. Both were rivals, Naruto had a crush on Sakura and Sakura was pestering Naruto to leave her alone. What comes after is what made the nightmare interesting, they saw the battle to which Sasuke and Naruto fough in an area they never heard or went to. While Sakura couldn't do anything, feeling more useless than ever to what her teammate where doing. They've heard the name of the following jutsu.

"Chidori!" yelled Sasuke who was launching a frontal Attack against Naruto

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto doing the same.

"Stop…." Said Sakura crying… "STOP!"

Sakura running to them, tried to stop them by putting herself in front of them to make stop them, but she took both attack directly. Both attack collide in the middle of her chest, Sakura exploded in thousands of pieces around the area. All of them woke up at the same time horrified by what they have seen. All the three of them were panting and sweating.

"That will not happen" said Sasuke on his bedroom watching the dawn from the window.

"That won't happen" said Naruto on his bedroom getting up to drink some water

"What the hell was that" said Sakura on her bedroom shivering at what happened to her having tears on her eyes.

AN : O,o don't worry i won't bash Sakura


	2. Chapter 2 - The Duo

"talking"

'though'

" **Jutsu** "

The sandaime was not pleased, he wanted to stop Naruto from going to be overpowerful. But would he understand? He didn't do much the past years to save him, he even tried to separate him from Sasuke. No, this time, he would try a different approach and his old friend Danzo was starting to have his eye on Naruto. Kakashi was sleeping it was only 6 pm, the sun started to rise, Naruto was outside in full gear training with Sasuke for some sparing in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu.

Naruto and Sasuke were sparing, Sasuke used his Sharingan and evaded Naruto volley of fists. He then throw some Shurikens and Kunaïs in his direction. Jumping to evade the attack, Sasuke made a very quick serie of hand signs.

" **Katon : Housenka No jutsu!** " yelled Sasuke, the projectiles hit the ground. Naruto evaded them all. Sasuke was already doing another sign of hand sign while falling and then landed. (Fire release : Phoenix Fire technique)

" **Katon : Goukyakou No jutsu!** " Yelled Sasuke (fire release : Giant fireball technique)

Naruto made a series of hand signs and yelled "Doton : Doryo Heki!" a wall of earth emerge from the ground stopping the fire technique. Sasuke was nervous and so was Naruto because of the dream. Both had tried to kill each other and killed Sakura who wanted to stop them. Sasuke remember the technique and how it felt, lightning coming out of his hand. Naruto remembered his own a ball made of chakra who was doing a very fast rotation that made a distinctive noise. Both started to amass chakra on their hand like in the dream. Each one of them had a blue chakra forming, this was the farthest they could go. Amassing chakra on the palm of their hand that it would look like blue flame. Then made a pause to get some rest.

"You seem nervous Sasuke. What's going on?" said Naruto jump to the top of the wall.

"I had a nightmare" said Sasuke who sat on the ground.

"Me too" said Naruto using his shirt to get the sweat out of his face.

"How was yours?" said Sasuke

"Fighting you… Sakura trying to stop us…" said Naruto feeling down remembering the shattered body of his teammates.

"I had the very same" said Sasuke who was in the same state has Naruto.

Later that day, Sakura was doing fine, she hang out with Ino and some other girls. They had an appointment later to do mission with the team. Exactly at 11 AM.

It was still 9 in the morning and the rendez-vous with team 7 was at 10. At this moment, Kakashi was at the monument of the war heroes. He came here to visit his fallen comrade. Rin and Obito, both were like his family to him, the only one he had and both were dead during the third great ninja war. Children sent to battle to fight an affair between adults. He had inherited his Sharingan there from Obito. And rin died by his hand unintentionally and he never fully recovered from these loses. He always came here to remember his past and tell both his stories about how the world is and how his day was. Going here calmed his mind. A masked ninja came to him, it was a girl with purple hairs.

"Good morning Sempaï" said the masked ninja

"Good morning Zuka" said Kakashi, the masked had flowers with her and took them to the stone monument.

"Praying for Obito and rin?" said Zuka

"Yes" said Kakashi, he didn't say anything. He knew that she had lost her husband during that war and his son too.

For the following month until late autumn, Team 7 did D-rank missions and C-Rank missions. But The Hokage didn't want them to slack off, they had completed each one of them easily. So he made a gamble and let them do a B-Rank mission which was to Escort a guy named Tazuna to his town in the Wave country.

"Why do we have to do a B-rank mission? Don't you have more experienced ninja to do it?" said Sasuke who didn't like the idea of going on a long mission outside. Yes they wanted to flee but it was too soon.

"No way, I'm leaving my favorite Ramen shop to some no name country" said Naruto playing his characters of Stupid Naruto. Sakura had seen the real Naruto and the real Sasuke, she didn't know how to react but the feeling she had for Sasuke had diminished and to Naruto had increased. But Naruto was just as the same as Sasuke, he was not interested in her.

(This is no bashing, I'm just stating that this Naruto is not the Naruto from the Manga/Anime)

"You will go, because I deem it necessary!" said the Sandaime. He wanted Naruto close to him most of the time and the first step was making them do the Chunin exam coming soon and hire him as his Personal guard; the ANBU ninja corps. He had to be hasty, he didn't like the feeling he got from Danzo lately. He had views on the young boy and letting him would be a mistake. Furthermore, there was report of Orochimaru sighting in the border in the north and he would personally meet the border guard there. "Well Dismissed"

"Can't be helped" said Kakashi "Let's go meet our client. He is staying at the Bar in the market"

Once there, the client was drunk and was not impressed by the looks of his protections.

"hoo? An old guy with 3 kids…" said the guy drinking a cup of Saké.

"We are the best the academy has ever made!" said Sakura believing her word.

"What did the fly say?" said Tazuna.

Naruto and Sasuke fought hard to not laugh at the comment made by their client. Sakura was furious, she had murderous eyes making her look like a monster. Kakashi on the other hand was laughing, quickly regaining his composure.

"We were tasked to escort you to your homeland" said Kakashi in a serious tone

"More like forced too" said Sasuke.

Naruto said nothing, what was the point to argue, he just wanted to take a nap but now was not the time.

"What does the midget say about this?" said Tazuna to Naruto. Naruto was not expecting an insult like that to his person, it was usually about something that sounded like monster, demon or fox kid.

"What did you say?!" Said Naruto playing the losing temper and pointing a menacing fist at the man who was not impressed. Sakura and Sasuke giggled at the comment.

And they were gone for the wave country, Kakashi was reading his books Icha Icha tactics as usual. Giggling at some lines to which Sakura was grossed out. Naruto had read this author story, Jiraya, it just a story about seducing ladies and making out with them. There were a bunch of strange pick-up lines he didn't understand nor did was able to understand most of the book in itself. The strangest of them all was… Saying I love you to some random girl and the girl was all doki doki…. He never understand what doki doki meant. He might try that line to some random girl during this mission or use the Henge and use it on a dude just to see what this doki doki is meant to be. The travel didn't last long, no rain, no enemies, no bandits, no ninjas, just wood, dirt and animals. Approaching the coast, Naruto witnessed some water pond on the road, but there was no rain during the week. He took in account that might be not some random pond.

"Is it long before we get to the coast?" said Naruto to Tazuna.

"Only a few hours before we get there I think" said Tazuna.

Kakashi was reading his book when noise passed by and heard a metallic noise. He didn't have time to react and was sliced into a dozen of piece. Naruto and Sasuke were not impressed, Sakura watching them stay calm, focused to not lost it either. There was two ninja wearing metal gauntlet attached by chains that charged at them. At this moment Naruto had an idea.

" **Oiroke No jutsu**!" said Naruto transforming into a full adult naked lady saying to both ninja "I love you!" winking at them. (Sexy Jutsu)

Both enemy ninja froze in their charge and lost their balance and crashed on the ground. Both were now having nose bleed watching Naruto Jutsu. Kakashi used that opportunity to immobilize them. Sakura was outraged that Naruto had used that filthy lewd jutsu. While Sasuke was just ignoring the jutsu of Naruto.

"Oiroke No jutsu?" said Kakashi not charmed by the jutsu. "I expected something less flashy and more… Ninja"

"I didn't though of something and…" almost going serious remembering his characters…

"And?..." said Kakashi in a curious tone.

"And… It worked against the Sandaime, so it might work with them too!" said Naruto scratching his head and playing stupid.

Kakashi was not convinced, first the fact that none of them were impressed with the ninjas and now using a strange move to disrupt the enemy attack. After a few hours, they made it to the coast, Tazuna had a guy waiting for him and they traveled to the other side. During the travel, they saw the construction site for the Bridge and it was huge bridge that would made the wave country into an economic country that could challenge the elemental country. And that country was an ally to the Fire Country so it was for the interest of Konoha to help them build that bridge. Naruto helped with the construction it was a good opportunity to use the shadow clone technique and gain some information on the area. He might come here, if he ever try to flee from Konoha. Both Naruto and Sasuke were talking about the next step of their plan using the Shadow clones.

"We will go here, when the times come" said Naruto

"Okay, then after that?" said Sasuke "Do we flee to another village? Or…"

"I've heard there was ruin on some islands on the south, we might try to look there first then go to the north and do whatever job we can get to get some money" said Naruto

"Why the south?" said Sasuke

"The ruin of the village of my clan" said Naruto "you might understand how I feel about it"

"Yes… i do" said Sasuke thinking about his own clan. He might just grab some stuff at the uchiha compound for the travel. "How do you know it's from your clan?"

"Uzugakure no Sato...,or maybe Uzushio..., whatever the name there is a stone monument with the name Uzumaki on it" said Naruto "that's what some traveler I spoke to the inn told to me"

"I'm okay with that plan, what if Konoha ambush us there or worse Kiri" said Sasuke.

"We will use what ninjas are the best for: Stealth" said Naruto to which Sasuke just smirked. Both clone release the technique and the information returned to the original bodies.

The original Naruto was doing a travel with the rest of team and Tazuna to some compound in the wood to find the woodcutters. They needed wood to continue the construction, and a ton of it. The supply suddenly stopped for no reason and there was no contact from the woodcutters. It was a misunderstanding from some letter that did not make it to the compound. They travelled back to the village after staying a day with the woodcutters.

On the road to travel back to the village.

They were attacked by a ninja from Kiri, at least that what was supposed from his Headband having logo of the mist village. Everyone ducked from a giant sword that landed on a tree.

"That guy is nuts! See how much he has to compensate!" said Naruto remembering a line from the Icha Icha tactics. Kakashi laughed hard, he knew what that line was referring too and he was shocked that Naruto knew that much already but really didn't. Naruto just read it about something large and compensate for something that was small. He didn't understand it either, but the effect was there and the lines worked.

"What did you say you little brat?!" said the Mist Ninja losing his temper.

"momochi Zabuza, one of the 7 swordsmen of the mist!" said Kakashi ready to attack.

"Ho you know my name?" said Zabuza who regained some his composure.

"And you're small!" yelled Naruto irritating Zabuza

"Shut up!" said Zabuza using a Shunshin no jutsu and landed a kick on Kakashi then targeted the boy who dared mock him. Kakashi used the same jutsu and blocked the large sword from slicing Naruto in two.

"You three retreat now! You too Tazuna!" said Kakashi trying to stop Zabuza strength, but he was just simply stronger in raw power.

The three of them went to a distance and went into a standard defensive formation. Sasuke seen a lot of weakness to this formation, but didn't complain, they could always improvise and neutralise this guy. Zabuza overpowered Kakashi, Kakashi evaded the strike but was kicked by Zabuza that sent the Konoha jonin to the lake. He got trapped by Zabuza into a prison water Jutsu. He would drown into the water if nothing was done. Naruto was about to abandon the formation to help him when another Zabuza made an irruption in front of them.

"you think, you can help your sensei?" said Zabuza number 2

"A clone?" said Sakura

"Sakura stay here with Tazuna" said Sasuke.

Naruto used the shadow clone jutsu and encircled Zabuza number 2. Getting ready to strike, half of the clone launched their Kunaï, while the other half jump in the air and made a barrage of shuriken to the clone. Zabuza protected himself with his giant sword, Sasuke used that opportunity to slice the back of the Zabuza number two and the clone of Zabuza was now a pond of water.

"Mizu bunshin?" said Kakashi

"These kids are good" admitted Zabuza who underestimating them.

"Katon : Gokyakou No jutsu!" yelled Sasuke from Behind Zabuza.

"What?!" said the Mist ninja who was surprised and evaded the fire jutsu.

Kakashi was free from the water prison. He was surprised to see Sasuke already mastering the walking in the water.

"You have trained behind my back didn't you?" said Kakashi

Sasuke didn't answer. Zabuza used the Kiri gakure no jutsu and summoned a thick fog in the area to kill them all. Kakashi adjusted his head band and revealed the Sharingan. Now it was Sasuke who asked.

"And how did you get that eye?"

Kakashi didn't answer he was busy trying to locate where was Zabuza. Behind Tazuna, he used the Shunshin no jutsu and kicked him from landing his strike to his client. Zabuza landed on the lake, he started doing hand signs for a water release technique. Kakashi copied Zabuza hand movement like it was a mirror.

"Suiton : Suiryuudan No jutsu!"yelled Kakashi and Zabuza at the same time. (Water release : Water Dragon technique)

"What?!" said Zabuza surprised that Kakashi used the same jutsu as him "Copy Ninja"

Both technique collided together doing no damage to both opponent. Kakashi played a mind game with Zabuza, going to read his mind with the Sharingan. Kakashi used that momentum to launch a waterfall technique on Zabuza. He was about to land a strike on him when he was neutralized by someone in the shadow. It was a young ninja with a mask, by the voice it was clearly a woman.

"The village of the hidden mist, thank you for making the capture of the rogue ninja named Zabuza, easy" said the ninja of the hidden mist bowing to the Ninja of konoha. The boy took the body of Zabuza and disappeared using the shunshin no jutsu.

"I'm not buying it" said Kakashi, right after he said that, he collapsed, quickly hiding his sharingan, panting due to a lot of exhaustion.

"Sensei!" said Sakura abandoning Tazuna.

"Oy.. oy! Don't abandon me like that!" said Tazuna following Sakura closely.

Naruto and Sasuke suddenly landed next to Kakashi. Naruto put a hand on his chest, his heart rate was beating faster than normal, but not on the point of being critical. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and analysed Kakashi condition. Kakashi watched his pupils taking a look at him.

"what are you doing?" said Kakashi who tried to get up

"Don't move Kakashi" said Naruto with a serious tone that kakashi have never seen "you are exhausted. Move now and you could die"

"Sakura take a black pill from my backpack" said Sasuke busy collecting information.

Sakura didn't ask why, he just opened Sasuke bag and found a bottle with black pills inside. She opened the bottle and gave one pill to Sasuke.

"Eat this and we should be able to make it back to the village without you dying" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Take Tazuna and Sakura. I'll take kakashi" said Naruto "tazuna how long until we arrive?"

"Just half an hour in that direction" said Tazuna pointing a small village on the horizon. The mist was starting to dissipate. Naruto got Kakashi up and used the Shunshin No jutsu, they landed next to a house in front of the said village. Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna emerged from thin air just a few second ago.

"You… how?" said Kakashi but he lost consciousness before anyone could answer.

"Ho wow, we're here" said Tazuna. He knocked at the door. A girl opened the door

"Father? Father!" said the girl hugging Tazuna.

"Quick, we need a room, the captain of my escort is…" he didn't know if he was wounded or worst "well he is not responding!"

The girl let them in and quickly took Kakashi to a room. The girl tended to Kakashi, she had some medicine that helped Kakashi to stabilize from his exhaustion.

"Why couldn't we travel like that from the start?" said Tazuna. Sasuke stares at Naruto who nodded and went outside to get some fresh air followed soon by Sakura for god know what reason.

"We're not using these jutsu to show off. And we are spied by our sensei for some reason we don't know" said Sasuke "We are just cautious" that was a lie, they just trained together none stop since they were able to use ninjutsu.

"I understand" said tazuna, actually he didn't but didn't want to know what was going on with Konoha spying on Kids.

Just outside the house.

"What was that Naruto?" said Sakura trying to start a conversation with him "where did you learn that? Are you a training to be med-nin?"

"I've just read a scrolls about medicine, surgeons and first-aid" said Naruto smelling the salty air coming from the ocean. "hmm, its smell good"

"Remind you of Ramen isn't?" said Sakura trying to get Naruto attention.

"To be honest. Yes" said Naruto taking a nap next to the window of his sensei room. There was this special seaweed Ramen from Ichiraku. Not his favorite but he tried every single ramen recipes from that noddle stand.

Sakura couldn't help but stares at Naruto sleeping face. The boy was stronger than how he look. He played stupid and being immature but was smart and very keen. She almost felt for him, but for her Sasuke was her only prince. Sakura had stayed a long time watching Naruto until was dusk. She woke up Naruto before he could catch a cold. Naruto went inside, his stomach growled.

"Same old Naruto, always hungry" said Sakura giggling

"Can't help it" said Naruto oblivious that Sakura was hitting on him.

Sasuke was already eating with the Daughter of Tazuna, Tazuna was wary to Sasuke, he thought that he was hitting on his daughter. Naruto took bowl of rice, some meat, a soup and some bread. Sakura just took the soup and bread. Tazuna told her daughter on how they first crossed the path to these ninja back at Konoha.

"And I teased Naruto on how he was the smallest of the group" said Tazuna

"What was that?!" said Naruto pouting.

"oy Naruto, Sasuke" said a voice coming from Kakashi room.

Both boys got up and went to his room. Sakura finished his soup before going. Tazuna was listening to the TV. There was news about the eastern continent about some war between warring states far to the east after the sea.

"At least there is no war here" said Tsunami the daughter of Tazuna

"yes… By the way, where is Inari?" said Tazuna.

"He is at his uncle for the week" said Tsunami

"I see" said Tazuna sipping some Saké into a Cup.

At the room.

"we have a lot to talk" said Kakashi to Sasuke and Naruto "And you too Sakura"

"did I do something?" said Sakura who just entered the room.

"No, I was explaining to Naruto and Sasuke to not let you away from their training" said Kakashi.

Naruto and Sasuke would have to think about a good alibi to not get Kakashi suspicious. They had to train Sakura too at least in the minimum to get on their cover level. Kakashi ordered them to do training next to the house. He wanted them to teach Sakura how to walk on tree and Kakashi suspicion were confirmed, the boys already mastered that too.

'Are you sure they are genin Sandaime?' though Kakashi, they were already Chunin level Ninja.

"Naruto teach Sakura on how to use chakra on her feet to walk on the tree" said Kakashi.

"Hai!" said Naruto. Naruto explained her how to do that, but sakura didn't understand in doing that. So he show her, he made a hand sign to ease the control of the chakra flux. It was harder for Naruto since the beginning, because of his huge pool of chakra. But he compensated it with a training thanks to Sasuke help. He then proceed to walk vertically on the tree like he would normally walk on the land. Sasuke was just upside down on another branch watching Naruto explaining the trick to Sakura.

"Wow… " said Sakura dumbfounded. " And you just need Chakra control?"

"Yes, it easy once you master it, you can walk on water too. The principle is similar but instead of concentrating your chakra on just your feet, you have to make a constant flux expulsing chakra from your feet just to stay on the water" said Naruto.

Sakura failed the first day, but she didn't want to be the only one behind so she didn't give up. Sasuke and Naruto started to acknowledge her for not giving up. After 3 days of training and some bruise, Sakura made it and she was happy about it.

"Way to go Sakura-chan!" said Kakashi congratulating her. But it was not over, Sakura wanted to learn to walk on Water. Sasuke was the one who trained her for that part. Sakura was more than happy to listen to Sasuke explanation. Naruto decided to do some training of his own somewhere away from Kakashi eyes.

He did a few spare with his clone, he trained to evade from attacks and he evaded Kunaïs and instinctively stopped a fist coming from his back without looking. He didn't know that Kakashi was there on a branch observing his taijutsu. This was not the Gokken from Gaï or any Taijutsu form he had seen so far. He didn't have eyes behind but he had ears and instinct to compensate from that. And the kid had some good instinct, with more training and from a proper style. Maybe Kakashi should Ask Might Gaï to train Naruto in some Taijutsu to make him stronger. And the way he move, he would make an excellent kenjutsu user, he know more than one style for it. So he decided to offer an helping hand to Naruto.

"Yo Naruto!" said Kakashi

Naruto stopped training, now that Kakashi has seen more of his true self, he might have question on him now though Naruto.

"What is it, Kakashi-senseï" said Naruto.

"Ha no need to stop. I've analysed your technique in Taijutsu. Nice style, but you would do better with this" Said Kakashi handing a Ninja Shoto. Its look like short Katana but it is not curved like the samouraï.

"My style would be good with Kenjutsu?" said Naruto testing his right hand the Shoto then the left hand.

Kakashi took another shoto from a scroll he had on one of the pooch on his green vest. He used the standard style and waited for Naruto to do the first attack.

"Come" said Kakashi.

"Okay" said Naruto not knowing how to use a sword much less a Short Ninja Sword.

He tried some basic slicing that kakashi easily blocked, then he tried to use as Kakashi suggested his Taijutsu style with the shoto. Starting to get used to the sword, he made an efficient use of it making it easier, the movement that the taijutsu offered a large area of attack with the sword. He kicked Kakashi on the leg to make him trip then landed a slice on his throat. Before he could say "ho shit!" the clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Ho wow… good thing I had a shadow clone" said Kakashi who still sitting on a branch.

"Sorry" said Naruto not sure how to feel about it, proud to beat his senseï or nervous for almost killing him "I was too focused and wanted to try a move I came up during the mid of our fight"

"No need to be sorry. But, I would suggest to restrain from trying these move during practice at least without telling me first. I wouldn't want to die due to an accident" said Kakashi with nervous laugh.

It has been 5 days, Kakashi has fully recovered. Now they just needed to finish the last part of the bridge, but things were not going has planned, the workers didn't come to the construction site that day. Gato the local Crimelord had hired some mercenaries to siege the construction site and burn it. He didn't want the bridge to be finish, or else he would lose a lot of money in this area. Zabuza and the masked ninja were there as well. The mist had emerged on the entire area.

Kakashi was immediately targeted by Zabuza, while Naruto and Sasuke were stopped from reaching their teacher by the same masked ninja. The guy was an ice user, so it would not be easy to take care of that troublesome kid-girl… whatever.

"you won't pass my Ice mirrors!" said Haku telling them to not approach his master.

"Like hell, we will listen to you" said Naruto using an Earth release technique to stop some senbon sent to their direction. Sasuke used the Fire release to try to melt the ice mirror, it worked at first but it reformed immediately after Sasuke had release his jutsu. (Senbon : Metal needles)

The masked kid was good, but Sasuke tag team work with Naruto was better, they evaded most of the needle thrown by the kid and even were able to land some attack on their own which wounded the boy and broken a small part of the mask. Naruto saw an opportunity to test his shoto.

"A sword?" said Sasuke which he didn't know where he got that.

"I'll lend it to you after we finish him off" said Naruto using the agility of his Taijutsu to evade the senbon. He cut the masked guy arm with a quick slash. He was losing a lot of blood, but Naruto was hit as well, he got his stomach full of needle to which he took them out. He spilled some blood on the ground and he was healing already. The masked guy had frozen his wound to not die from blood lose.

"You're better than I expected" said the masked guy before abandoning the area for some reason. The boy hurried to a direction.

"Let's catch him!" said Naruto to Sasuke and both jumped to get some speed.

They arrived to them, but the kid was already dead, he had protected zabuza from something. Kakashi had his hand impaled the masked guy/girl chest. The mask fell, it was just a kid and his last instant the kid had a firm grip on Kakashi arm that prevented him for getting his hand out. Zabuza used that opportunity to Slice Kakashi in half along with the kid. He jumped back along with the kid body to evade Zabuza large sword.

"tsss…." Said Kakashi, he was exhausted, the sharingan out and it was now a question of time before he collapse again from exhaustion. Kakashi was able to make Zabuza lost his grip to the giant sword and targeted his arm with shurikens and Kunaï. Now he won't be able to use the sword. The mist started to clear, and Gato was there with his mercenaries, laughing at Zabuza predicament.

"You are useless Zabuza. If you think you will earn these 200 000 Ryo, you can always die!" said Gato laughing to which the mercenaries laughed along.

Zabuza turned to Gato side. The boy was at Gato feet, he kicked the boy face. How dare he touch Zaku face like that. The demon of Kiri will have one last fight before dying.

Now Zabuza was furious, he wanted to kill his employer soo bad.

"Oy kid" said Zabuza

"yes" said Naruto

"put your Kunaï in my mouth" said Zabuza

Naruto helped him, if the guy wanted to die that much, he might as well help him a little.

"Thanks kid" said Zabuza making its way among the mercenaries to kill his employer.

The mercenaries formed a line of defense with Pikes. Zabuza jumped to evade the pikes and slashed the throat of some mercenaries. He got some sword and pikes that landed on his back, but that didn't stop him at all. He was now close to Gato. He was afraid, he had witnessed the demon of kiri in his berserk mode. The kunai had miss a vital point on Gato Neck, but Zabuza sliced his throat from right to the left. At that moment, Sakura made its way to Kakashi along with Tazuna. Gato had died, Zabuza was still alive for now and the mercenaries were now aiming at the small group of ninja on the bridge.

"What if we killed them too?" said some merc

As they started to move to them, Kakashi order his team to use the Kage bunshin to inspire fear to them. The mercs now hesitated, but didn't retreat. Naruto clones now formed a line of battle, all armed with a shoto. Sasuke clones just behind of them all armed with shurikens ready to launch a full scale attack. Now the mercs started to retreat, abandoning their positions and tried to get on a boat.

"It's over?" said Tazuna "it is really over?!"

Kakashi went to Zabuza, Naruto just observed the scene, Kakashi took Zabuza to the kid.

"…."

The next day, Team 7 had waited until the bridge was complete to cross it and made their way to Konoha. The villagers thanked the ninja for helping them in stopping Gato and his machination on this country. Now they could do something about this area to be more prosperous for the locals. As they went back to Konoha, Tazuna was asked by a worker to get name for the bridge.

He remembered the blond kid, even though he looked stupid, he made tremendous effort for this village. He had helped the villagers during the last day with his clones and was offered money from the locals but refused it all, saying they needed it more than him.

"How about the big Naruto Bridge" suggested Tazuna laughing.

Once back on the village, they were summoned by the Sandaime to the Tower to get a report of their mission. He was eager to hear Kakashi tell the story. Sandaime had blushed at the Oiroke no jutsu part. Sandaime was worried that the kid knew techniques they should have learn until later. But well, if they get stronger it was just a fine addition to the Konoha Military power. Danzo was in the room and was interested in these kids.

"Sandaime" said Danzo "Maybe I could get these kids and train them"

"Can't do" said Sandaime smoking from his pipe "Kakashi is doing a good job in training them. Okay, that will be all. Dismissed!"

Team 7 went home, Sasuke went with Naruto to eat some bowl of Ramen before going home. Sakura was at Ino house to tell her stories. And Kakashi was at it house, he went to his bed early and read his book until he felt asleep.

At the gate of Konoha, a mysterious guy with white hair made its way inside without being noticed by the guards.

"Now it's time for research" said the super pervert making its way to the open bath of Konoha.

Coming next : the chunnin exam!


	3. Chapter 3 : The chunin exam

"talking"

'though'

" **Jutsu** "

Some day later.

Naruto was walking outside, there was no mission and too much of free time, him and Sasuke made a walk to the park to find something to do. Training maybe, but the coming back from that B-rank mission made them think twice before doing so. The sensei would make them train Sakura as well, they didn't want. Thinking of it, if they both trained hard does that mean the Hyuuga heiress know of their hidden talents?

"This is going to be complicated" said Naruto to Sasuke.

"Your girlfriend might get us in trouble" said Sasuke with a grin

"My girl… tsss" said Naruto not amused, he only saved her from bullies when she was only 6 year old. No way in hell that would make her his girlfriend.

As they were walking to the park, they witnessed a group of young children playing and running until one of them tackled by accident a passerby.

"Oy Gaki!" said a guy wearing all black cloth "you will pay for that" getting a grip on the kid clothes

"I'm sorry" said the little kid struggling to get away from him

"Oy Kankuro, let him go" said a blonde girl.

"Not before he say he is sorry... Hooo.. Ninja of Konoha?" said Kankuro getting aware of the presence of Naruto and Sasuke "aren't you going to save this pest?"

Naruto and Sasuke didn't say anything, they just stared at them visibly studying them. By the logo on their headband, they were from Suna. Kankuro was pissed, not because he didn't have the effect he wanted but these kids were ignoring his rant like it was nothing but a wind passing by.

"Say something! "Yelled Kankuro

"Oy the redhead kid, get your dog on the leash" said Sasuke aware of the presence of the third ninja of Suna.

"huh?" said Kankuro visibly pissed off by the remark made by Sasuke "Who are you a calling a dog?"

The blonde girl giggled.

"Kankuro… stop dishonoring our village" said the third ninja.

"Hai… Gaara…." Said Kankuro who was not aware of his presence.

The redhead ninja jumped from the tree and landed right next to their teammates.

"What is your name?" said Gaara to Sasuke

"Uchiha Sasuke… and you?"

"Sabaku no Gaara"

Naruto didn't bother asking or giving names, he knew the guy was dangerous.

Later that day.

Kakashi announced to their team that they were selected for the upcoming chunin exam.

"Say what?" Said Sakura

Naruto and Sasuke didn't say anything, this might be an opportunity to make contact with foreigner ninjas. Both didn't say anything, while Sakura was Happy and wanted to cheer the boys too, but it failed. Later that day, they went to where the first test were to be happen. A classroom in the academy where the first test would happen. There was a commotion at the first floor, some kids tried to enter the room but were stopped by 2 ninja who guarded the door, and those who approached the room were hit by the guard.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped, Sakura didn't understand why but stopped as well.

"Why are we stopping?" whispered Sakura to her teammates

"This is not the correct room. Second floor" said Sasuke who seen through the Genjutsu.

Things were getting heated in the area with a genin in a green jumpsuit getting hit, but Team 7 were already going to the second floor. Ignoring the rest, the three of them got the right room and went in. There was a lot of ninja, and all looked dangerous, the most obvious one were the ninja of Suna. The redhead guy was watching Sasuke with a predatory look, but his attention diverted to Naruto to which he returned the glare. The guy was not normal and Naruto would be cautious of this one especially. They found an empty area where the three of them waited for the other to come, they were still 1 hour before the beginning of the exam. The other team made it, the noisy one was a kid Named Kiba yelling at everyone that he would beat them all. That just made the atmosphere in the class more ominous. The door were closed and examinator entered the room filling the chairs at the sides of the class. Naruto observed the room, mirrors, holes, cracks and other stuff.

"My name is Ibiki Morino, for this assignment, you will pass a writing test" said Ibiki "And there is only one rule to this test. If you cheat you will be disqualified!"

"Those who are not ready for these test have to right to give a try another year" said Ibiki, this was merely just a mind game. "If you fail this test, you will never have the opportunity to be Chunin. You will remain a genin until you die"

Some team had their hands up and exited the room. From the 120, now there was 92 still in the game.

The examinators went from desk to desk to pass the sheet to the ninjas. So they were not permitted to cheat, or at least not be caught cheating to be exact. Naruto was sitting next to the Hyuuga heir, she had the byakugan so she would be done with test in a matter of time. The examanitor passed the test to Naruto. 10 question with 1 bonus question. These question went from basic knowledge to things they had never studied in the academy. They had to cheat in order to pass. The test was going on, a lot of kids were starting to write stuff and Naruto was trying to pin point the best one suited to read his paperwork. He will use a simple trick of a modified Kawamiri no jutsu, he will switch his paper work with someone. It's something he had come up during his academy days and his favorite target was Kiba and a girl named Ino. The guy had talent and listened to the teacher but his keen nose was something he was hard to deal with. Ino was another story, she had a bright mind but had a shitty personality. Naruto saw something forming in the air, like a white ball or something of the sort. The blond boy used his modified jutsu and switched the paperwork leaving the almost finish one to him and the blank one to the ninja. He had something in the eye that made him rub his eyes trying to get some sand out. He was obviously nervous and shocked to find his paper blank of answers, something happened and he looked around. The white ball disappeared.

"Is something the matter?" said Ibiki

"No…" said the Ninja rewriting on the blank sheet.

Ibiki observed Naruto, he had seen it was him but he didn't do anything wrong. He was not caught in the term of this test. Naruto just watched the mirror on the ceiling, someone was already toying with it. He could read paperwork from others.

Naruto was watching a weird looking examinator, he had strange lines all over his body like he was some kind of puppet. He was intrigued by that one, his movement were not natural and more like a robot.

"You have a second chance before this test is over" said Ibiki getting Naruto out of his thoughts. It was another mind game "Those of you who quit now, will be given an opportunity to take the exam again. If they give up right now. If not, you will have to live with the score for ever"

The atmosphere was ominous, these who abandoned were seen as loser and their teammates were not really kind to them after that. 60 genin, 20 teams were still in the game. The class who was full at the start was now half-empty.

(I had 5000 words then the computer crashed! *sobs sobs)

Ibiki announced the end of the test and congratulated each one of them of their success in this round. Some student were outraged that this test was merely a grab information test, with how the examinator had worded the purpose of this test. Has he was about to explain the next round, someone came by the window and installed a flag just in front of Ibiki, his form could be seen through the fabric of the flag.

"Alright you brats! Time for the second round that will happen shortly! EVERYONE WHO LIKE DANGOS COMES WITH ME!" said Mitarashi Anko who didn't read the atmosphere

"Anko…" said Ibiki, everyone could see the movement through the fabric on where the Ibiki lips might be.

Anko didn't respond, she was red has a tomato, embarrassed because she didn't came at the right time and because of the laughing from the students.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Anko giving the student a death stare. This time it was Naruto who laughed hard, while everyone was afraid of Anko. She glare at Naruto to which he laughed harder for some reason. It was because, he imagined this kind of situation only on the TV shows, but to witness he couldn't keep it.

"I think Naruto want to be killed" whispered Sakura to Naruto, but Sasuke tried to maintain his composure, Naruto laughing was contagious and after a few second everyone was laughing again thus killing the mood that Anko tried to make.

"Shut up! You Pesky Brat! Let see if you can laugh with this coming for your asses!" yelled Anko. Now everyone was silent… including Naruto "There has been some change done with the second round. Instead of a death match game in the forest, it was voted out that the test would happen in the city environment. Each team will have a flag to defend and the duty to retrieve two others. That mean the 60 who survived here will be lowered to 20 or lower"

"A Capture the flagl test?" said Choji

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru

"This is not going to be pretty" said an Iwa genin.

Sasuke and Naruto got a battle plan, Sasuke would sneak behind enemy lines with Sakura has a backup while Naruto would defend the flag from enemies.

"And that include using most of your arsenal" said Sasuke

"I rather not, but I will if I have no choice" said Naruto.

"You had something in mind, don't you?" said Sasuke to which Naruto smiled, it was not a cheerful smile but more like a feral grin. Sakura just listened to them, they were better at everything, she just lay back and took note to what was said. Naruto arsenal? What was that? Even Sakura was curious to see Naruto hidden techniques.

Both boys didn't want to let down Sakura has she started to be useful but not enough for their taste. Sasuke wanted Naruto to train Sakura in Taijutsu while he would train her in Ninjutsu. That would wait for after, this would be a perfect excuse if Sakura wanted to go with them if they defected from Konoha. Naruto was the best for Taijutsu mixed with Ninjutsu going from close to mid-range, while Sasuke the best for Ninjutsu and genjutsu, being the best at mid to long-range. Both would skyrocket the potential and lethality of the only girl in their group. If she was willing to come with them and become nuke-nins. If not, they would need to find someone to replace her.

But there was someone who knew what the boys were up to, it was the hyuuga heiress. She knew what Naruto had gone through, she had never really leaved the boy from her view. Whenever she could, she stalked her crush. He knew just how much Naruto was strong, she admired that, and she wanted to be by her side, even she was hated in his own clan who deemed to be inferior to be the heiress of the main branch family. But she had trained in secret like Naruto and Sasuke did, she hide her true potential from her family eyes.

"Hinata-sama, back down and give me your flag" said Neji who came to their base.

"I'm sorry, but I have to refuse" said Hinata getting on her stance "Byakugan!"

"Don't blame for what will happen" Said Neji getting on his own stance. "Byakugan!"

The battle was fierce, Hinata took some hit but her tenketsu held up most of Neji attack to his surprise. He had enough, as he was about to use the 64 palms. Sasuke had snatched the flag and was running toward Tenten location. That should have stopped, but Neji wanted to finish Hinata off. A shadow came by and in a split of a second Hinata disappeared. Neji pinpointed their location, it was the loser who saved Hinata , she didn't know what happened only that something held her and that they were moving fast. She fainted when she recognized Naruto. Naruto had to put her in a bridal way to avoid injury to Hinata head from the pools on the roofs from the houses. The Shadow clone made it to the main base of team 7. 5 Clones were in a defensive position while Naruto, the original one, was tending at the wounds of Hinata. She had bruise all over her hands and got a nasty shot on the chest. Naruto didn't know but he was happy that the girl life was not in danger.

"Naruto-kun?" said Hinata regaining her consciousness.

"Just stay down" said Naruto "Neji had bruised you really bad, a Med-nin might come for you"

"We got team 6 and team 10 flags! Sasuke out!" said an electronic voice

"Copy, our flag is still secured. Naruto out" said Naruto talking to a metallic bracelet.

Hinata team loss was out due to her failure to protect their flag, but her teammates didn't make a fuss about it, they knew Hinata would not held up on her own against Neji or Sasuke.

At the hospital… Shino was in a bad shape, so was Kiba, Rock lee and Tenten, all of them had faced Sasuke and all of them were trampled by him like they were insects. Sakura was there too, she was hit by a nasty Raiton jutsu from a ninja of Kumo.

There was only 12 winners, when the second was over, they had expected more but a certain someone had killed some contestant during the round and some were too wounded to participate to the last round like Sakura. Death that could be avoided, but the Hokage had his hand tight, the Kazekage was to be part of the VIPs for the third and last round to witness the fight between the survivors. He couldn't disqualify the team from Suna who had killed two teams.

The list was already on:

Sasuke Uchiha vs Sabaku No Gaara

Some Iwa nin vs Ino Yamanaka

Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji

For some reason, Neji was selected by request from elders of the council of Konoha and the Hyuuga clan council. They wanted to punish Naruto for, saving Hinata/winning the second round.

Kumo nin vs Choji

Temari vs Shikamaru

Kankuro vs a sound ninja

The fight would start in a month, so they were given 1 month to either train or take some breathing. It was at that time that Jiraya showed up to Naruto has his sensei for the following month, while Kakashi was tasked to take care of Sasuke… He wanted to train Naruto, but you can't go against the order of a Kage without punishment.

Jiraya expected something more energetic than the calculator gaze Naruto had on him, the little fella reminded him of his dead pupil wife. Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, he might try to win the boy trust by letting him know the secret of his parents. But he deemed that unnecessary, he had a lot of stuff to do. Like getting info from that new organisation that was growing stronger and powerful with each month, Akatsuki.

"Oy kid do you know who I am?" said the Old man

"The writer of Icha Icha tactics?" said Naruto

"What? How did you know?" said Jiraya

"Your face is on the author note, that stupid glass is the worst disguise I've seen" said Naruto

Now Jiraya felt insulted, no one had made the connection between the author of Icha Icha books to him… Yet. He tried to lure the kid into getting him to get trained by him, but the kid was persistent and was not interested… NOT INTERESTED! IN HIM! THE GREAT AND MIGHTY JIRAYA! Then got out his trump card, the jutsu of his father to squeeze out some sense in that impertinent kid.

"Take a look kid!" said Jiraya showing the Rasengan to his soon-to-be new pupil.

What Jiraya expected never came, but what he saw in Naruto eyes was fear. For Naruto this was the jutsu that shattered Sakura in piece in his dream. So this was fate, Sakura had to die by their hands? No they would fight it!

"Oy, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost" said Jiraya worried by the kid face.

Naruto didn't answer, he knew the feeling, had never seen this jutsu except in dreams, so it was a high speed rotation of that jutsu contained and by the looks of it and a large amount of chakra. By the principle from his theory. He tried to mimic it and on his first try he succeeded in doing his first rasengan the exact same one like Jiraya. The same thing was happening to Sasuke when he learned Chidori from Kakashi.

"No way… I had a month of training to get on that level" said Jiraya now he started to see Naruto as a monster and Naruto saw that, he decided to ignore him.

"Was that the only thing you wanted to show me?" said Naruto who wanted to resume his training.

"No, I'm here to train you by request of Sandaime himself" said Jiraya trying to regain his composure.

"Tell the old man that. I don't need assistance and I'm fine alone" said Naruto who was about to start a new series of hands when he was interrupted by Jiraya hand.

"Why do you push me?" said Jiraya who didn't understand this kid "Why you don't trust me?"

"I saw how you looked at me just now, you're no different than the rest. I'm just some kind of monster to you all, I've never done anything to anyone of you. You all rejected me, tried to kill me, banned me from almost all markets" said Naruto who got away from this old man Grip.

Jiraya now had a pained face, he never knew his godson had his life that hard. The old man should have contacted him from the start, he wouldn't have minded to raise him, this kid was his family and his responsibility. He patted the head Naruto saying "I'm sorry, I was not here"

"Why are you sorry for?" said Naruto who started to get irritated to be patted in the head like he was some _normal_ kid. "Get away from me! I'm not one of you and I'm fine with that! I've never seen this village has my home anyway!"

Now Jiraya was shocked by the kid words, if thing were still going that way, the kid could be another Orochimaru, who would want to destroy Konoha. No, he had to try to ignite the light of fire to this kid before it was too late.

"How about this, I train you to defeat this Neji with some my techniques" said Jiraya

"I have my doubt that you will show me something that would be good against the Byakugan" said Naruto

"Spar with me, I'll show you" said Jiraya "no need to Hold back"

Naruto got pissed, he didn't have to train in peace and now this geezer wanted to train him out of pity. He had enough, he will try his best to harm this old geezer even if the old man died. The killing intent coming from Naruto startled Jiraya, it wasn't has hard to what he is used too, but couldn't help but feel hurt knowing this came from his only family.

"As you wish" said Naruto forming multiple clones, using all of his arsenal against him. He used smoke bombs on the ground to rise a smokescreen and 3 clones tackled Jiraya emerging from different direction of the smokescreen, a clone go kicked sending it to oblivion, another one got his kunai out and thrown it at the back of Jiraya, he evaded it with ease. Naruto didn't give the man enough time to breath, another clone had jump and came from above getting a grip on Jiraya by surprise and trying a sucker punch that missed his target.

"Now this is nasty" said Jiraya stopping the sucker punch and throwing the clone back into the cloud of dust.

" **Doton : Doyuu Taiga**!" yelled Naruto, a wave of mud emerge from the smokescreen and went to Jiraya, he jumped to evaded his attack.

"This is not over. **Doton Doryuu Dan!** " Yelled Naruto, a dragon made of mud started to spit large piece of mud at Jiraya position. " **Karyuu Dan!** " yelled Naruto, he ignite in fire the mud projectiles that came from the mud dragon.

'the kid know how to mix jutsu and do combination attacks, but they are weak compared to the one who use the same style; Sarutobi-Sensei' though Jiraya

" **Suiton, Suijin Heki!** " said Jiraya stopping the the fire with his water barrier and evading the mud projectiles that slowed down due to his water jutsu. "Just who taught you these techniques!?" asked Jiraya.

"I've learned it myself! Since no one had the decency to teach me! **Katon! Goukakyuu No jutsu**!" said Naruto Jumping to another position, the clone distracted Jiraya from the Original, Naruto was able to get behind Jiraya. A fire ball almost hit the old ninja, but he went inside the water barrier to evade the fire and reemerged on the other side.

"You are angry! I know I didn't do what I was supposed to" said Jiraya "I tried to protect you from powerful enemies!"

"Yeah, sure, for now my enemy is you! **Futon : Shinku Gyuku**!" yelled Naruto, this time Jiraya had used the kawamiri to evade this dangerous jutsu. This was not something that he had learned himself, no someone like Danzo must have something do with it, he is the only one Jiraya knew who used this technique.

Has anger rose inside Naruto, some red Chakra started to leak out. His human traits started to get more beast-like, his speed and senses had incresed. He got his sword out and got into position.

'No way! He know Kenjutsu too? Who the hell is this guy!? He is way above his rank. What? Where is he?' though Jiraya, he was still not serious about this fight, he wanted the kid to let out his anger. To assess if he could still save him from this darkness that had deep rooting in him.

Naruto got on Jiraya side using his increased speed, he made a clean hit on his stomach. No blood, he looked back, it was log. Sandaime had watched the full battle from his room, now he was not happy, he was angry not at Naruto but at himself. He could have done something to save the kid from this darkness. He was impressed at Naruto level, he was above chunin level, Hiruzen had asked his ANBU to call for Danzo. They would have to do something about the kid now, if he continue to get powerful, he might be a danger for the village.

"What is it Hiruzen?" said Danzo "Why are you summoning me?"

"Naruto…." Said Sandaime giving his former teammate a look at what the boy was doing to Jiraya. Danzo watched trough the white crystal ball. He saw the whole fight, he was impressed, more than impressed. The kid had talent, he would make a magnificent ninja in his little army, and no one had this level of talent since Uchiha Itachi.

"What are you planning to do?" said Danzo to Hiruzen

"I don't know" said Hiruzen… For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. This shocked Danzo, Hiruzen was not the type to be this indecisive. He was Hokage for a reason and that was not for this kind of display.

"Get a grip, Hiruzen" said Danzo "Or I might take the mantle of the Hokage if you don't"

This time it was the Sandaime who got his anger on the rise. The wall started to crack all over, the windows broke, the door got crushed, and this was the will of the one who was labeled the god of the Shinobi.

"I dare you" said Hiruzen giving Danzo a glare. He was not impressed, their level were almost equal, Sandaime would still win but he had a good 35% of winning against him. That more than most of the shinobi world.

Returning to Naruto…

Naruto anger started to go down, he had successfully wounded Jiraya in the shoulder, he had broken his sword because of Jiraya chainmail, he was able to tear the chain armor and do a deep cut. Jiraya was on the ground, sweating a little. Naruto started to feel exhausted, he had used too much chakra and what was that red chakra? He didn't have any theory about it nor did have the time to think about it, he lost consciousness. Jiraya caught him before he could land on the shattered piece of metal from his broken sword on the ground.

"I'm sorry, minato, I failed you" said Jiraya taking Naruto to his house using the shunshin. No one had seen Hinata who was behind a tree. She had seen all of Naruto fight, anger and how he got triggered by Jiraya. She had never seen his crush get so angry and that red chakra who felt so wrong and dark. She couldn't help but want to help Naruto from his distress, he had bottled all of his feeling and today it had cracked. No, she will try to save him, even if this mean that she would be banned and be cursed with the caged bird seal. She would try everything to save her Naruto. But he had doubt of herself, would she be able to overcome her shyness to be next to Naruto? She would try at least.

The next morning, he was woke up by Sasuke who had forced his door.

"Oy, wake up, Naruto" said Sasuke hitting Naruto on the head.

"Ow… What was that for… wait… how did I get here?" said Naruto who forgot what happened last night. Jiraya had sealed the memory of the fight, hoping he could find a way to get the darkness out of Naruto.

Someone had knocked on the door, Sasuke went to open it, thinking it was the Kakashi or the Sandaime. But to his surprise it was Hinata.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun… Is… N-Naruto-kun home?" said Hinata shyly playing with her fingers.

"Ho. Hi Hinata" said Naruto trying to wave at her but he was startled to feel so much pain from all over his body. "Itai…. Why do I feel pain all over my body?"

"Y-You don't remember?" said Hinata with a worried look

"The only thing I remember was training…. Then nope everything is black" said Naruto

"Byakugan!" said Hinata trying to find the problem.

"W… why the byakugan?" said Naruto, Hinata found it, there was a seal in Naruto mind a strong seal. But with a little help from her, Naruto might be able break it.

"Do you trust me Naruto?" said Hinata with a serious look.

"I…. yes" said Naruto not knowing what was the point of it.

" **Gentle fist : Disturbance** "

Hinata did a small strike in Naruto forehead using the jyuken to weaken the seal. Naruto started to remember something, the anger, the nasty red chakra… Jiraya… The seal broke. He remembered everything, with that action alone. Hinata had won Naruto trust and its something that is not easily won.

"Thank you Hinata" said Naruto with a bright smile. Hinata blushed and looked away. "Sasuke I have a lot to tell you… You can stay Hinata, if you want to listen."

Naruto told his story to which Sasuke was thoughtful and Hinata nervous.

"Why a Sannin would put a seal in your mind?" said Sasuke

"I don't know, I found it weird that an old guy would approach me out of nowhere" said Naruto

"The fact that he said I'm sorry is the answer… Maybe you both are related" said Hinata to which Naruto stared at her, she only blushed and looked away.

Naruto offered Hinata to come with him, he planned to defect from Konoha to somewhere else, since he was not welcome here and his argument was what the point in staying somewhere where everyone hate you for unknown reasons. Hinata didn't need to hear his arguments, she accepted, she felt the same way as Naruto. Not feeling welcome in your own home.

For the following days, Hinata hang out with Naruto, while Sasuke continued his training with Kakashi. Jiraya didn't have to courage to face his godson, he felt bad for putting the seal. But he decided to watch from the shadow and think of way to face this boy. Naruto and Hinata always spent their time in the training zones, the spar with Hinata gave Naruto ideas on how to counter Neji. Number and speed was the key, it didn't matter if Naruto could get close to him, if Neji knew the Kaiten like Hinata, then his close quarter tactics would be nullified. His movement were also limited due to the Byakugan having a 360 degree vision.

Somewhere in another spot in the wood, an ANBU was watching Naruto. Danzo had ordered to get as much information on Naruto and to keep an eye on him.

'Hinata do a shadow clone" said Naruto

Hinata did as Naruto asked her to "Okay and now, Naruto-kun?"

"Use the Kaiten, I wanna try something" said Naruto remembering the Rasengan.

Hinata Clone starting to spin fastly on herself making a reasonably sized shield of Chakra. Naruto started to make the rasengan on his hand and landed his jutsu on the shield. Something unexpected happened. The rasengan shattered the shield leaving the user completely defenceless. The rasengan disappeared before it could hit the clone.

"Okay, now this is interesting" said Jiraya.

'I must report this to Danzo-sama' though the ANBU ninja, shunshin-ing out.

(AN: i wanted to stop it here, but decided to continue with the third round)

It's been a month of training, Naruto had improved his taijutsu thanks to Hinata, and Hinata had overcome her shyness, now she was more cheerful and knew how to use a death glare the same Naruto did. Naruto was always in the front and Hinata was behind her smiling with the Byakugan active, the Sandaime was a little stunned to see Hinata with such a killing intent coming from her. The plan was set, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were to flee from Konoha at the end of this Tournament.

"Naruto, hmm hmm… I'm here to offer a job after this exam. It is sure that you will pass and become a chunin. I wanted to invite you into my personal guard of the ANBU" said the Sandaime.

Naruto looked at Hinata, without a single word, Hinata lowered her killing intent and undone her Byakugan. Hinata had passed less time with her clan and more time with her Naruto and her new friend Sasuke. Both had helped Hinata improve in all aspect, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, genjutsu and had learned Kenjutsu with the supervision of Naruto and Sasuke assistance with the Sharingan to find the flaws in her techniques and tactics. Naruto had a beginner scroll for Fuin Jutsu, Sasuke had improved his chakra pool and could use the Chidori six times before running out of Chakra. It was thanks to Naruto that he was able to improve this much in a month.

Kakashi was to supervise the last round, Hiruzen expected something to happen during this exam and had made the ninja corps in maximal alert while keeping a low profile to not make the visitors suspicious.

"What do you say?" said the Hokage.

"What is in there for me?" said Naruto smirking, the wind got suddenly stronger and lifted Naruto t-shirt showing a large healed wound from his stomach to his left shoulder.

"How did you get that?" said Sarutobi Hiruzen watching the once large wound.

"Ask your citizens… You might get an answer" said Naruto who walked beside the Hokage.

"See ya Gramps, I have an idiot to trample" said Naruto "Wanna come and see? Hinata-chan?"

"Sure" said Hinata smiling but giving the Hokage a glare right a she walked beside him.

' _I'm happy that Hinata had improved this much… But now I fear that Naruto is turning the next generation against the old one. I'm might have to make sure that it won't happen_ ' though Hiruzen disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

At the Stadium.

Hiruzen was sitting at the VIP room along with the Sandaime. Jiraya was next to him acting as a Guard. He could feel the snake was really close. A number of ninja had gone patrolling the zone, the security tightened due to the danger of an imminent invasion shadow. The Sandaime had his battlegear under his Hokage uniform ready and was ready to anything that might come at them. He watched the first fight, Sasuke was climbing a wall and started to use a raiton jutsu.

'Wait… isn't that Kakashi jutsu? Raikiri?' though Hiruzen

"CHIDORI!" yelled Sasuke has he pierced through the sand armor.

"Tch..." said the Yondaime Kazekage "Can't be helped… he was always unstable"

The Yondaime ordered his guard to warn Baki to use the seal to keep the Shukaku from controlling Gaara's body. He didn't want the Jinchuriki from Suna to destroy half of their allies' city.

"Don't worry Kazekage-dono, we will heal your son in our hospital" said Hiruzen.

"I don't doubt that you will. Sandaime, but it's happen that my son is the Jinchuriki of the one tailed beast" said the Kazekage.

"Ha, yes it would be troublesome if he lost it right there" said Hiruzen understanding the Kazekage predicament.

Orochimaru was on the stage below, his plan didn't work as he expected. Thanks to Jiraya, he had also planned to kill the Yonddaime Kazekage, but something felt off when they had approached the group earlier this month. Like someone was there waiting for them to do it. He couldn't help but suspect Jiraya to be behind this.

As a strange hand irrupted from the sand ball, some ninja from Suna apposed a seal on the sand, the sand fell and Gaara was unconscious. Sasuke was declared winner of this round.

"Interesting kid, you have there, Sandaime" said the Kazekage

"Thanks" said Sarutobi Hiruzen

The next match was lasting for 20 minutes with the win of Ino Yamanaka using a shinten shin no jutsu to make the opponent quit. The Iwa ninja was furious at Yamanaka, he yelled at her for being such an attention-whore and witch for pulling out such a technique on him.

The Kazekage laughed at the demonstration of the Konoha Kunoichi. Hiruzen was meditating, Naruto match was coming soon and he had a bad feeling about this match.

Neji was the first one to enter the arena, everyone cheered on him and asked him to kick the demon ass.

"Demon?" asked the Kazekage

"Our Jinchuriki" said Hiruzen not proud of their citizen behavior

Kazekage didn't make any comment, so the kid had faced this kind of behavior. Since when, he wanted to ask the Sandaime but he deemed that to be some kind of states secrets. He would have to trade something just as high in value to get it.

"Hinata-sama savior" said Neji as soon as Naruto entered the ring.

"The anus of the year" said Naruto "wait… was it the genius? Sorry I mix the word a lot"

The examinator giggled, Sandaime couldn't help to giggle too. Neji who was smirking was now getting angry.

"Hahahahahaha, interesting kid, him and Gaara could got along like brothers" said the Kazekage still laughing at Naruto comment.

"what do you mean?" said Hiruzen intrigued

"They are polar opposite" said the Kazekage, but he was wrong, Naruto just know to play the cheerful boy while inside he despised the hidden leaf like how Gaara despised the village of the Hidden Sand.

Sasuke was watching Naruto from the civilian platform on the east side of the Arena. Hinata had a clone at her house packing her stuff, Naruto was already ready to depart, all of his belonging were on backpack full of sealing scrolls he had hide it outside of the village and so did Sasuke.

"Begin!" yelled the Examinator jumping to safe distance.

"So, loser… How is Hinata-sama? Does the bitch still know how to use the Byakugan" said Neji trying to trigger Naruto.

He didn't respond, he just stared Neji for a while, saying nothing. His eyes were starting to turn red then going back to blue. He fought hard to not let anger take control of him.

"I wonder, how Naruto is going to pass the Kaiten" said Lee to Tenten.

"No way in hell, is he going to do that" said Tenten.

Naruto had formed 5 clones, they surrounded Neji from three directions. He activated the Byakugan just in case, the clone started to thrown kunai at him, Neji stopped every single one of them. He smirked as if it frightened the loser, but to his concern, the loser was smirking. There was a small tag attached to each single Kunai. Neji activated the Kaiten and started to spin around to evade the explosion, but nothing happened. Instead, his Kaiten was shattered and now he was immobilized while being used as a punching ball by Naruto clones, Naruto didn't move from his location. No one had seen what happened, but not the Examinator nor the Kages. The Hyuuga family who witnessed their best defense jutsu being torn apart from the monster couldn't help but feel threatened by this kid. All of them started to rise their killing intent to this kid, he was a danger to them. Some activated the Byakugan from sheer anger without noticing it.

"Hnm?" said the Sandaime knowing this jutsu. It was the Rasengan.

"Interesting Jutsu… He nullified the Hyuuga jutsu with pure compressed chakra" said the Kazekage. "His armor would stop any physical attack even explosion but was shattered by a jutsu made of pure chakra like the armor"

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" yelled the Examinator, stopping Naruto from doing too much damage to the Hyuuga kid.

Lee was shocked so did was Tenten, how could Neji lost to the deadlast of the Academy.

"How did he get pass through this armor" said Lee who had found an interesting kid worth to be a rival.

"I don't know, but he is incredibly powerful" said Tenten now watching Naruto from a different eye.

The people screamed that the demon cheated and should be disqualified, the jonin tried to pacify them to continue to the next match.

"Oy Naruto, what was that?" said Shikamaru

"Just someone who got his kicked" laughed Naruto sitting next to Hinata and Sasuke.

"I'm starting to feel useless" said Sakura who was beside Ino, she explained that both had ignored her and didn't visit her when she was at the hospital and started to hang out with Hinata out of nowhere.

"Well, you can always seek response. I mean they are YOUR teammates, not mine" said Ino who was still recuperating from his last match "But, maybe it was for Naruto to get the upper hand on Neji"

The following match went as this

Kumo nin vs Choji : Kumo ninja wins, Choji defeated with an explosive wind technique.

Temari vs Shikamaru : Temari wins, due to Shikamaru giving up.

Kankuro vs some Sound ninja : Kankuro destroyed the Sound Ninja with his puppet show.

Nothing happened after, Orochimaru decided to pull out, he would post-pone the invasion until he got powerful allies. He might try to get Kumo, their ninja showed promises and skills.

'One day, I'll have your head Sandaime' thought Orochimaru has he got out of Konoha with his team of Genins.

The Kazekage would stay in the village for a few days to talk about treaties with the Hokage. But the Hokage had an important matter for today. He summoned, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru to the Hokage tower.

The hokage was filling the paper to make official, the promotion of 4 genin, Kakashi and Asuma were with the Hokage. Both were happy talking about their student making it to Chunin.

A knock was heard.

"Enter" said the Hokage. Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke and Ino entered the room.

"You summoned us?" said Shikamaru 'troublesome' he thought.

"Yes, Shikamaru-chan" said the Hokage "Congratulation, you four had passed the test and are now Chunin starting today!"

The hokage smiled at them, while the captain handed them the green vest. Sasuke tried the green vest, it didn't go well with his shirt and pants. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto tried the vest and he looked almost like his father in the eyes of Kakashi. Ino didn't want to wear this.

"I don't think this vest will go with my make-up" said Ino

Asuma sighted but gave the blonde girl a hug and a congratulation to making it to Chunin. Ino went out going home and give the news to her parents. Shikamaru also went home followed by Asuma. Sasuke gave the signal to Naruto, that they were ready to go, his clone was with Hinata outside of the village. Then he went out followed by Kakashi.

"Naruto… Stay please" said the Sandaime.

"What is it old-san" said Naruto

"Stay… please…." Said Sandaime

"I'm right here" said Naruto

"Stay….." said Sandaime, the wall started to crack, the windows exploded and the door started to crack open and the clone of Naruto disappeared.

Outside of Konoha…

"Oh shit… the Sandaime is aware of our plan… quick use clones and try to lure them from our destination" said Naruto making tons of clones, quickly followed by Sasuke and Hinata. The clones scrambled in every direction. The originals went to east to the wave country, he wanted to see the ruins of his clan compound.

"Naruto-kun, a large group of Jonin are following the clones" said Hinata who had activated her Byakugan. "Naruto-kun, Sakura is in front of us"

The three nuke-nin landed right in the front of Sakura.

"Why are you doing this?" said Sakura who had tears on her eyes to Naruto and Sasuke. "I thought we were a team"

Naruto didn't answer, Hinata just looked away, she couldn't help but feel some regret leaving what she considered home once, but after her mom died when she turned 5, everything has gone from happy to sad with her clan wanting her head, it saddened her to abandon Hanabi, but she showed more promise than her so she would be okay. Sasuke walked toward her, Sakura got a Kunaï out "don't make me do this Sasuke-kun" she said while more tears started to leak from her eyes.

"Naruto a group of Jonin is heading this way" said Hinata still scouting with her Byakugan.

"Sasuke, we have to hurry" said Naruto.

"I'm sorry Sakura" said Sasuke casting a powerful genjutsu at her using his Sharingan. She fell on the ground, but Sasuke had caught her before she could hit her head on the tree.

"Let's go" said Sasuke leaving Sakura there.

After a few days of jumping non-stop from trees to trees. They finally arrived at the wave country, they had cloak and hid their face. Some ninja from Konoha were there, they located Kakashi inside Tazuna house. They skipped step one of getting some supplies from him and went directly to Uzushiogarkure. What was one a city was now just ruins, logo of the Uzumaki clan was everywhere. They found headband from the ground, Kiri, Iwa, Kumo and another one of Uzushio. The symbol was the same as the crest from the back of green vests of Konoha.

"Hinata can you see something in the ruins, a house, a secret passage, something" said Naruto

"Byakugan!" said Hinata "I see something… It's a sealed doom, I can see it because of the seal, I can't see inside"

Hinata lead them to an empty space in the middle of the ruins, a large sized square of concrete with nothing.

"It's a blood seal. Naruto-kun, your blood might unlock it" said Hinata

Sasuke didn't say anything, he could see from his eyes that Naruto shared his dilemma of being part of an almost dead clan. Naruto got out a Kunaï and cut his finger, he dropped some blood on the concrete who started to illuminate of a bright blue color. The seal faded and stairs started to form going to a door. The three of them gone downstairs, the seal reactivated when they closed the door behind. Sasuke grabbed a torch and used a down-powered Katon : endan to light it. There was multiple rooms and a bibliotheca full of scrolls, books and sealed books. Hinata had found a summoning scroll. All of the doors were sealed and Naruto had to use his blood to open them.

"There is so much of knowledge here" said Sasuke reading a scroll of forbidden fire release Jutsu of Uzushiogakure.

"Naruto-kun, I think you need to watch this" said Hinata showing Naruto the summoning scroll, it was a summoning scroll of the Felines summoning. Tigers, panther, lions, well anything that looked like a cat.

"Ho, nice catch Hinata-chan!" said Naruto with a Smile. "Why don't you make a contract?"

"Me?" said Hinata

"Well, yes. You found it, you keep it" said Naruto giving the scroll to Hinata.

Somewhere else in a cave.

9 holographic projections were talking.

"Its been 7 years since we had all gathered like this" said a voice.

"indeed, not since Orochimaru had betrayed us" said another voice.

"we have news from Konoha, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki had defected along with your brother Itachi and the Hyuuga heiress and she was not sealed with bird cage seal" said another voice.

"…"

"The idiots, they are just making it easier for us" said another voice.

"Can we hunt them down, we are close to their last known position" said a voice.

"No Kisame, the plan is not ready. It won't be ready until 3 years" said the leader of the pack.

"We could always keep them in a cell for 3 years hnn" said a voice.

"Stay with the plan, start gathering the jinchuriki, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki will come last" said the Leader.

"Say Kakuzu… Can we kill the old man, he is getting on my nerve" said a voice

"That man bounty is 2 million ryou, ALIVE and you will not kill him… Hidan" said Kakuzu

"Stingy, Say Leader, can I have another partner?" said Hidan

"Stop with your nonsense Hidan. Dismissed" said Leader disappearing.

Itachi got out of his trance and got up, it was raining and he was drenched to the bones. Kisame on the other hand was taking a nap right after he had got out of the trance.

"…Sasuke" said Itachi watching the skies.

Coming next: 2 and half a year later...


	4. Chapter 4 : 2 years later

(Bunnyguest: yes, it is. God of the Shinobi… had to)

(Warning : Lemons ahead. Recommended to skip it if you are not comfortable with it)

"Talking"

'though'

" **Jutsu** "

It has been 2 years since Naruto and his teammates had defected from Konoha, they had grown a lot. Naruto and Sasuke had a rapid growth while Hinata had now a more curvy body that pleased Naruto a lot and make Sasuke Jealous of Naruto getting all the attention from Hinata, but he had a girl in his mind... In their adventures outside around the elemental countries, they stumbled upon a group named Akatsuki hunting for Jinchuriki, they saved 3 of them, and they couldn't save the old Han from that weird guy named Hidan. The fucking jerk was an immortal and was a fucking fanatic of some religious orders. Nii Yugito jinchuriki of two tailed beast, Fu, jinchuriki of the seven tailed beast were now on Naruto team. They formed their group to fight this treat named Akatsuki. They had offered a home to the other jinchuriki but they refused, placing their loyalty before they own life. Which Naruto and the others respected, but they still gave them a seal to each one of them that would need assistance, they would be ready to help them.

Naruto was sitting on his chair on his room, studying one scroll about sealing technique and curse seals. Hinata was behind him, petting his new familiar that she named 'Shishi'. A small leopard with a ninja headband bearing the symbol of the Uzushiogakure.

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-kun came back from his mission" said Nii Yugito

"Thanks for letting me know" said Naruto getting up, followed by Hinata, shishi had disappeared, returning to the summoning realm.

Back at the entrance, Sasuke was wearing a black cloak, his Konoha headband on his shoulder. He had a wound on his shoulder, some weird old geezer with a pale skin tried to put a seal on him, but he was fast enough to give the snake guy a killing blow, but the bastard escaped his fate. Sasuke had to flee, he was way stronger than him and trying to continue the confrontation was just suicide or worst… Fu came in a second later with a nasty wound on her back, she had used the teleportation seal to escape death. It's something they stumbled upon while studying the forbidden scroll of Fuin Jutsu. The justu was dangerous, with only one bad characters written, it could kill the user instead of teleport it to another seal position. But Naruto was an expert of Fuin Jutsu along with calligraphy and made a lot of these seals in papers and carved the seal at the entrance for an escape route.

"What happened Fu?" said Naruto

"They got me by surprise, a weird Ninja with piercing all across his face. He called himself Kami. Naruto, his jutsu are magnet based and every time I sneaked behind him, he repelled me.

At Konoha….

The life of Konoha had changed drastically since Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata had defected. Kakashi didn't recover from this failure, he felt betrayed and felt like he had betrayed his mentor and someone who he should have protected from start. Sandaime had relinquished his Title of Hokage and went to a secluded location in the Fire Country. Tsunade was put in charge as the Godaime Hokage, Jiraya was not in the best shape and he felt responsible for what happened, he had triggered the boy and made him angry. He went on a journey to try to locate him and bring him back. Kiba and Shino couldn't help but have pure hatred at Naruto and Sasuke for corrupting their teammate and friend Hinata. Sakura was always sad to have lost her entire team and felt left alone. She had tried to go after them the following day, but the Sandaime had asked his ANBU to monitor her from doing the same mistake as Naruto. Yep… Life in Konoha had drastically changed because of Naruto. Even the civilians were having regret to have done things so awful to a kid, and now they feared him more than ever, he could want his revenge and in their minds, he had every right to do so. Hiruzen made talking about Naruto, Sasuke or Hinata a Taboo right before he quit his functions.

The wind country had cut off communication with the Fire country, there was a civil war that was triggered by Gaara against an usurper. Orochimaru had killed the Yondaime and took control of the hidden sand village and his military power by impersonating him, but due to Gaara that found out about his real identity, the Yondaime son had started a rebellion against him and he lost more than half of his power so he had to call for the Sound ninja to help repel the rebels.

"Gaara-sama" said a young Kunoichi

"Speak" said Gaara in his battle gear.

"An envoy… has come" said the Genin. "He have a message for you"

"Let him in" said Gaara, his brother Kankuro was on a bed, badly wounded from recent battles. Temari was tending his wound with first aids kits. Medical supplies send by Konoha to help Gaara fight Orochimaru.

A hooded guy in black cloak made his entry. The wind from the desert didn't keep the hood in place. The hood fell on the back eventually, it was Naruto, he had changed a lot, his hair looked like his father Minato and his rapid growth had made him taller and more muscular.

"yo!" said Naruto a smile.

"You?" said Gaara to see the guy he meet in Konoha 2 years ago. The ones who defected right after the chunin exam. Only a very selected few ninja from Suna knew about the event of three ninja defecting right after the end of the exam. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to warn and maybe help you" said Naruto closing the door of the shack.

Naruto explained the danger of Akatsuki hunting the Jinchuriki, he explained that he was himself a Jinchuriki, he explained to Gaara that he had made peace with himself and didn't hold a grudge against Konoha. At least not as a whole, but Gaara didn't need to know that. He offered to lend a hand to Gaara and a place in his organisation fight the Akatsuki.

"I can't abandon my people" said Gaara, a lot of civilians and ninja were on his side, since no one had dared to challenge Orochimaru. He was seen as a Hero in the country.

"Well, it can't be helped" said Naruto lending a dagger with a seal on it to Gaara "use this if you find yourself in a pinch, you just need some drop of blood to activate it. I'll be here to help you when you will deem it necessary"

"Thank you, Naruto" said Gaara taking the dagger, Gaara handshake Naruto.

"No problem, Gaara" said Naruto "Me and my team might come over the following month to help you take out Orochimaru, we can't come over right now"

"Well, could you lend us some supplies? We need water, we will run out soon" asked Gaara.

"No problem" said Naruto cancelling the Shadow clone. Three day later, a merchant came by from a civilian town in the border and had scrolls full of drinkable water. With their supplies full, they could go again in regaining most of their lost territories. They would take no prisoner on the sound Ninjas.

At the Rice country…

Naruto was impersonating an ANBU of the Sound country. He had heard that a possible Uzumaki was there. A girl named Tayuya, she was around his age and was said to be fierce and deadly. He bypassed the Jonin who guarded the entry of the hidden village. He walked around and looked, scouting at the same time while looking for the girl. After half an hour, he found her. She was kept in a cage with the inscription "traitor" on it. Naruto sliced the throat of the guard and took the keys of the cells. He liberated the other prisoner to ease his own departure with his cousin Tayuya.

"What do you want fucker!" said Tayuya in a weak voice.

"Don't worry Tayuya, I'm getting you out from this hell hole" said the Masked ninja

Tayuya passed out, she was extremely weak. A few days had passed until she was back in the land of living. Naruto was there reading the tale of a gutsy Ninja, when he noticed the girl was up.

"Welcome back to the living, Tayuya-san" Said Naruto with a smile.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You must be here to rape me like the other fucker" said Tayuya who tried to get up but was unable due to her current condition.

"Hey… hey, nothing going to happen. You can rest" said Naruto who hugged the girl, she had never came across with someone who was nice to her, she cried on Naruto chest for 20 minutes straight. She was fast asleep right after that. Naruto put her back in the bed.

"The poor girl had faced hell" said Naruto to Hinata who was watching from the shadow.

"I know" said Hinata who felt sad for this girl. She hugged Naruto from the back. "Promise me that you will protect me from that hell. Naruto-kun"

Naruto put her in his front "I'll never let anyone do that to you" said Naruto kissing her forehead. Both got out of the room.

3 days later. (Lemons – Skip if you are not comfortable with it)

Hinata was panting, she was resting from a session of sex with Naruto. She could feel his boner between her ass cheeks. She giggled at Naruto perverted side, but felt proud to get the attention of Naruto as well. Both didn't know, but Tayuya was watching them from ceiling and was masturbating furiously watching her savior take his woman, she had some hope that he could take her the same way he took Hinata-sama.

"Ahhh! Naruto-kun… Please…" moaned Hinata while Naruto had plugged his member deep inside her. He trusted in her while playing with her large breast.

"You are soo tight…." Said Naruto kissing Hinata in the lips taking her doggy style.

At every trust, Hinata moaned to which Naruto got even more excited, Tayuya climaxed at that moment. She broke the ceiling by kicking unintentionally due to her climax and crashed on Naruto.

"KYAAAA!" yelled Tayuya, she had landed where Naruto face was, and she could feel his breathing between her tight. She was red as a Tomato and was terrified at the idea of Hinata being right next to her.

"hmm… Tayuya-chan… you shouldn't peek at someone else private activities" said Naruto to which Tayuya climaxed again feeling his mouth, she was still very sensible, Hinata felt him get harder inside her.

"Why don't we do a threesome?" said Hinata who couldn't hate this poor girl and wanted Naruto to get wilder. "Are you okay with that? Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya nodded still frozen from the sensation of Naruto breathing on her private area. Naruto started to lick Tayuya and played with her most sensitive part. She shivered every time had Naruto sucked her clitoris.

"Ho, Hinata-sama, I know why you stay with him… Hoooo" said Tayuya climaxing squirting all over Naruto face. Right at this instant, Hinata had rode him like a very bad girl until he came deep inside her, both girl had climaxed at the same time, yelling Naruto name. Nii Yugito opened the door only to turn red after seeing something she shouldn't have.

"I'm sorry, I better come back… later…" she said closing the door. 'I really need to remember to knock before entering… I guess the Uzumaki clan is being reborn' though Yugito blushing.

(Lemon part finished - You can read now)

A few days later, Naruto, Hinata and Tayuya were on their way to the Wind country, Sasuke, Nii Yugito and Fu were on a scouting mission in the land of the water to locate the three-tailed beast. They had to go through the territory of the Fire Country, instead of going north and travelling through the rice then Rain country. And Tayuya didn't feel good about going back to that area.

They were tailed by Ninja from Konoha. All of them, Naruto group, had mask to hide their identities. All of them were stopped by a jutsu made of shadow.

"Halt!" said Shikamaru with his green vest reinforced with armor "you have entered the territory of Konoha. What are your intention?!"

"Just to go through to get to the Wind country" said Naruto to which Shikamaru almost recognized the voice.

As he was about to tell them to get their mask off, they were attacked by sound ninjas. One of Shikamaru teammate was taken down by a large Shuriken that pass through his stomach. Konoha formation scrambled, while Naruto just stood there watching the fight between Konoha and Oto. Hinata put his hand on Naruto shoulder, he understood what she wanted, to help them. Naruto nodded and gave the signal to Tayuya, she was more than eager to kill some Sound Ninja. The three of them disappeared from the branch they were standing. Naruto used the hiraishin no jutsu to slip behind enemy lines and eliminated 25 ninja with his Kenjutsu. Tayuya had done the same, but used her genjutsu to trap all of them, while Hinata had eliminated them all with a new form the Jyuuken involving a Shoto. The Konoha had witnessed the fight, some of the older ninja were in awe, witnessing a ghost from the past that had saved them during the 3rd shinobi war. This was the jutsu of the Konoha Yellow-flash. Kakashi who was there, as well as Shikamaru made the connection.

"Na…Naruto?" said Kakashi, while Shikamaru has his eyes wide. The masked ninja didn't respond, they all gone to the downed Konoha Ninja, it was a young genin named Konohamaru.

"Get away from me… Ghaaak" said Konohamaru spitting some blood, trying to breath.

Hinata pulled out the weapon and used her medical ninjutsu to sew the wound back and heal the damage. After 5 minute, Konohamaru was back to his feet.

"Whoaaa! Where did you learn that?" said Konohamaru, a moment later a Hyuuga girl went to Konohamaru embracing him while crying.

"I thought I lost you…" said Hanabi.

"Don't worry, Nee-chan healed me" said Konohamaru.

Hanabi was about to thanks the masked kunoichi when she recognized her "Hinata…-nee-chan?"

"…"

The masked ninjas didn't respond, they used the shunshin no jutsu to return to their current mission get to the Wind country and kill the snake guy.

"Wait… Naruto!" yelled Kakashi trying to get to them with his speed.

Naruto had no choice but to throw some shuriken at his face, dodging it will make him lost their sight for a moment. Kakashi dodged the attack only to lost sight of them. The three masked ninja had used the Hiraishin no jutsu to get ahead in their journey. They entered the Wind Country, there was a sign of cautious 'Danger Zone – Trap field'

"Thanks Naruto" said Hinata to him for helping the ninja of the hidden leaf from the sound ninja ambush.

"No need to thank me, Hime" said Naruto to which Hinata giggled, Tayuya couldn't help but feel jealous toward Hinata.

"Alright, let's go kick the snake ass" Yelled Tayuya with her fist in the air.

Naruto couldn't help but giggle, followed by Hinata and someone else who was in the shadow.

"S-Stop laughing at me!" spout Tayuya. She was the oldest but she acted like she was the youngest of the group. Kankuro was the ninja who had laughed and got out of his post to greet the newcomers.

"We didn't expect you to come until a few days" said Kankuro

"We had to travel faster, we had some encounter with sound ninjas" said Naruto getting the mask off. The others following his example. Kankuro was wary of Tayuya, he knew who she was, and he had faced her 2 years ago.

"Don't worry, she is with me" said Naruto to which Tayuya had blushed who tried to hid her face remembering what they had done a few days ago.

The walk to Gaara secret base took about 2 hours in the heat of the desert. There was a camp full of medical ninja tending the wound of soldiers and civilians. Gaara was helping his sister bury fallen ninjas. The genin who Naruto had seen a month ago was dead, 2 large bite in her neck showing.

"Killed by Orochimaru, she protected me from that bastard who had sneaked behind me" said Gaara with a sad face. "Every day, I have to face of the fallen comrades who sided with me in this war"

"That's the life of a shinobi" said Tayuya in a monotonous tone.

"Tayuya, you tried to kill me once" said Temari not happy to see her here.

"Temari, stand down. It's not the time for old grudge" said Gaara, Temari got out of the tent still angry at her.

Gaara invited them into his room, Kankuro was preparing some Miso Ramen. To which he served their estimated guest.

"Thanks for the water Naruto, we wouldn't have survived this long without you" said Kankuro already eating his ramen.

Naruto nodded to him "Gaara, my team and I, will infiltrate the Hidden sand and get to Orochimaru" said Naruto.

"What does the snake had done to you?" asked Gaara who was curious. "He is annoying and is getting on my nerve. We lost a potential ally due to him interfering with our plans. We are giving a piece of his own medicine" said Naruto, Losing the Old Han was something that they could have prevented. That old snake wanted Sasuke for some reason, they had to protect him from that vile snake. Losing time in saving the old Han

"Naruto, promise me that you won't kill him" said Gaara getting up and getting outside of the room.

"What does he mean, promise to not kill him…?" Said Tayuya.

Gaara opened the door and let inside… Itachi Uchiha… Tayuya got her Kunai on her hand, Hinata activated her Byakugan and Naruto had unsheathed his Katana.

"Sasuke oni-san" said Hinata getting ready to attack him, some red sparks started to emerge around Naruto. The ceiling started to crack and a weird noise was coming from the floor.

"It's the fucker brother?" asked Tayuya who had heard the story of Sasuke and his quest of Vengeance on Itachi.

Naruto lowered his Killing intent knowing there was children just one floor below. "I hope you have a good explanation for this Gaara" said Naruto.

"I defected from Akatsuki, now I have the whole organisation wanting my head" said Itachi

"Why?" asked Naruto "Because, the bargain was that Sasuke would stay safe in Konoha if I helped preventing the 4th ninja war" said Itachi.

"But with you defecting from it with my brother along, the bargain is no more, so I don't feel like doing the Spy for Konoha ani longer" said Itachi who sat on an empty chair, Kankuro served him some ramen.

"Who ordered you to destroy your clan… was it Hiruzen?" asked Naruto.

"No it was Danzo, one of the councillor of Hiruzen" said Itachi who started coughing like he had a cold. "Naruto I have a request… could you… try to tell Sasuke something for me"

"I can't promise you that I will, but I'm willing to listen" said Naruto still on his guard.

"Thank you, it's more than I could expect from you" said Itachi. "Tell Sasuke that I'm sorry"

"Why don't you tell him yourself" said Naruto who let his guard down "He has a grudge against you, I could kill you right now, but I don't think that would do him a service. He'd rather kill you himself"

"I don't think I would survive any travel from here to the east." Said Itachi but was cut by Naruto.

"I can take you there right this instant and call him" said Naruto "If you have something to do, you will have to tell him yourself"

"Okay, I don't have much time anyway" said Itachi who coughed some blood, Kankuro got him some water and gave him some medicine to stop whatever Sasuke's brother had.

Naruto started to write a characters on the ground, he applied chakra on using his right hand.

" **Sealing technique: Mark of the Shinigami** " Said Naruto the writing started to glow from a red color before fading. Tayuya watched the technique, Orochimaru would pay millions to know this technique for fast travels.

"Take my hand, Sasuke is waiting for you" said Naruto "I'll be back Hinata. Tayuya"

He used the teleportation technique to travel in an instant from the Wind country to Uzushiogakure secret base entrance. There Sasuke had activated his sharingan was having the most angry face he could make.

"Just as you promised Naruto" Said Sasuke "Now, that the goal for my revenge is here…"

Sasuke activated his Chidori and charged toward Itachi. But Itachi stopped him, using simply his hand to stop him. He coughed some blood on him, which made Sasuke Stun. Naruto had used the teleportation seal to come back into the wind country. Naruto group made its way to the Suna, killing any hidden enemies in their way.

Uzushiogakure ruins…

"Sasuke, you need to know the truth" said Itachi trying to speak to his brother.

"The only true I know is that you killed everyone!" Said Sasuke kicking Itachi in the guts, sending him to crash on a destroyed house which the roof fell on him. But it was a genjutsu, Itachi was in the same spot.

"If you don't want to listen, then I'll show you… **MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN**!" said Itachi, unleashing his unholy power to his Brother.

Young Itachi starting his time has ANBU, he looked strong even though most of the other ninja were full grown adults. Time slip…. Itachi dad was talking about him to spy on the higher-ups for the Uchiha Clan…. Time slip… Itachi was sent to Danzo by Hiruzen…

"Itachi… We are aware that you were sent here to spy on us… We also know that the Uchiha Clan is planning a coup d'état on Konoha… If it's were me, I wouldn't try to talk with them like Hiruzen is doing right now. I would send a death squad and eliminate them for the safety of the village and maybe save it from a new shinobi War. You know Kumo, just wait the moment we show weakness, then they will launch a full-scale invasion with the help of Iwa. Our ties with the Suna are not strong enough to ask help from them if such thing were to occur. And we suspect that Kiri might use this situation to get a piece of the Fire Country in the process." Said Danzo.

"Are you approving him, Sandaime?" said Itachi, the Hokage was there behind the door half closed.

"I don't want to take the decision to whipping out one of the most important clan of the Fire Country…." Said Hiruzen taking its leave followed by his guards.

Itachi was angry and sad, but he held it inside him. He was not strong enough to take on the entire clan alone. But he might knew someone who had such strength. Itachi shunshined next to the Hokage.

"I'll try to pacify them… If I fail… I'll do what Danzo is asking me to, but at one condition" said Itachi.

"Name it" said Hiruzen who was smoking his pipe.

"Save my little brother Sasuke" said Itachi.

"Deal" said Hiruzen.

Time slip…. Itachi was looking for his best friend Shisui. He was about to wave at him, when he turned his face to him. He was badly wounded on the left side of his face.

"What happened?" said Itachi

"Danzo betrayed me… He tried to get my eyes for the powers it had" said Shisui "I'm sorry Itachi, I failed to protect the Uchiha Clan. I failed my village… I give you this… Take care of it, it will help you someday"

Shisui took his right eye and offered it to Itachi, as Itachi accepted the gift, Shisui committed suicide by jumping off a ravine. "Sayonara" was the last thing Shisui had said.

Itachi tried to catch him, but was not fast enough "SHISUI!"

Time slip….

Itachi was on the rooftop of the Uchiha compound, Itachi had cried since the beginning of the operation, knowing all the people he had to kill. The hardest was when he had to kill his aunt Nonon and his former teammate Iori. He made their death quick and painless, the last house with light still working inside was from his parents. He didn't do any noise, his parent were having a dinner like they had waited for him.

"Son…" said Fugaku "Remember that no matter what happen today, we will always love you"

Itachi eyes started to leak. He was shaking.

"Itachi…" said Mikoto "Take care of Sasuke for me"

"I promised… I'm sorry" said Itachi sobbing trying to get a grip.

"Don't be sorry for us son, we won't feel a thing after you kill us. But you will have to live with this burden until you die" said Fugaku closing his eyes.

"You are a very gentle boy" said Mikoto smiling closing her eyes as well.

In a split of a second, Itachi had sliced the neck of his parents… He couldn't keep it, he lost strength on his legs, cried and yelled for a whole hour on the floor of the kitchen.

Time slip… Sasuke coming back from school…..

Returning from the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke had stopped his charge, he was just 2 feet away from Itachi and he could exact his revenge right now! "There is one last gift, I'm giving you" said Itachi "take my eyes and implant them to yourself. The mangekyou need two set of brothers sharingans to work without taking your eyesight" He took his own eyes out, he handed them to Sasuke, when a spur of blood emerged from Itachi mouth.

"Nii-san?" said Sasuke. Itachi had died, his mouth was full of blood, he died while standing. Now Sasuke was really alone, the last Uchiha, a survivor… The chidori on his right hand disappeared, Sasuke held his brother one last time before burying him. Sasuke was soon joined by Yugito and Fu, both saw a tomb with the name of Itachi on it. He was crying, Fu came to his side trying to lessen his pain and Yugito decided to sit on a bench and watch them. Sasuke had awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan and he had a new target, Shimura Danzo…

At Konoha….

Kakashi was talking to Tsunade to get permission to try to get back Naruto to Konoha.

"Godamnit Kakashi! They are lucky, that I didn't put them in the Bingo book! I will not let one of my best jonin on a journey that might get him killed!" Yelled Tsunade punching the table to dust.

Kakashi defeated walked out from the Hokage room "sorry for the disturbance" Kakashi was the one who fought against the council in putting Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata in the Bingo book.

Sakura was having a dinner with Ino trying to comfort her, but it was a lost cause. Sakura had changed drastically, she didn't eat anymore, she had lost way too much of weight for her own good. His mother tried to get her a boyfriend to forget Sasuke-kun, but she failed as well. Shikamaru came in the restaurant with Choji and took place on a table close to them.

"What is it, you wanted to talk about Shikmaru" said Choji who had already ordered 4 steak and 3 ducks and 1 deer.

"You won't believe it… we were on a patrol with 2 other unit. We stumbled upon masked ninja… We were ambushed by sound ninjas who almost killed Konohamaru" said Shikamaru.

Sakura and Ino were listening to them.

"Then?" asked Choji being captivated by his story.

"You won't believe who saved us from the ambush… Uzumaki Naruto!"

"WHAT!?" yelled Sakura getting up, getting a grip on Shikamaru green vest with a huge strength that frightened the young Nara. "WHERE?! WHERE IS NARUTO!?"

"Last thing I know, they went for the Wind Country, we don't know the reason!" said Shikamaru fearing for his life. There was nothing scarier than an angry woman. "Kakashi tried to catch them, but he lost them"

"Kakashi-sensei…" said Sakura getting out of the restaurant without paying… Ino was there feeling like she just have been played by Sakura to not pay for the bills.

"At least we know she not a corpse" said Choji devouring his meat

"That startled me" said Shikamaru

At the Hidden Sand.

Orochimaru was on the tallest tower of Suna, he was interrogating a young Kunoichi using his snakes to torture her into releasing sensible information about their rebel leader Gaara.

"Kukukukukuku…. You will eventually tell me everything about him" said Orochimaru toying with his toy.

"I'll never betray the true Kazekage!" yelled the young girl in an angry tone.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Orochimaru laughted until he tears on his eyes "I am the kazekage…."

"You're just a fucking No name who killed the Yondaime!" said the girl trying to kick Orochimaru but he was out of reach.

The sound ninja were patrolling the streets, hitting every civilians that was out even thought there was a Marshall Law. Naruto slip past them using the hiraishin, Tayuya and Hinata on his tail, they made their way from the gate to the center trying to locate the Snake.

"Byakugan!" whispered Hinata, trying to locate the fake Kazekage, he found him at the rooftop of the tallest tower. Naruto had landed silently right at his back, Tayuya and Hinata at his side.

"Ahhh! Visitors! And who do we have here" said the fake Kazekage "Masked Shinobi… Of the Leaf if I remember correctly"

That hit a nerve for Naruto and Hinata, Tayuya was already angry, she wanted to kill this snake for making her life hell. He promised to help her but betrayed her for someone else. Orochimaru got closer to the girl, with a dagger, he slowly sliced the throat of the young girl while laughing.

"I guess, I have new toys to interrogate now" said Orochimaru laughing, but he stopped laughing when the Rasengan formed on the tallest masked ninja hand with blonde hairs. 'No way he is still alive! The Yondaime Hokage?!' though Orochimaru. He jumped trying to escape his enemies, but it was a mistake. He got sliced three time by the three masked Ninja during his fall. A new Orochimaru emerged from the dead one, escaping for his life. 'Godamnit! Yondaime! Why can't you stay dead! First the hokage post now this!' though Orochimaru running for his life.

The village sounded the alarm, the sound ninja and Sand ninjas loyal to Orochimaru went to intercept the intruders, but were eliminated by the three masked ninjas. At the moment, at the Gates, the Rebels had made their entry, killing the gate guards and launching an invasion to the city.

Orochimaru was trapped inside a cage made of a powerful chakra barriers. Naruto fuin jutsu work. He tried to tear it down using his sword, but the sword broke. 'No way,this guy known such powerful jutsu. I'm one of the Sannin! I know all of the best!' thought Orochimaru

The tallest guy removed his mask "remember us?" said Naruto. Orochimaru lost his tongue, the kids who were with Sasuke-kun. "You see, we are not very happy with you. Orochimaru" said Naruto preparing another jutsu. "That day, when you decided to attack Sasuke… We had a friend who was in danger… He died because you couldn't hold yourself at the sight of Sasuke body" Hinata giggled and Tayuya just said "gross" at the direction of Orochimaru to which he stare in stupor.

"You…" said Orochimaru at Tayuya direction.

" **Fuin trap: 10K Volt Cage** " said Naruto, the barrier of Chakra changed into lightning, Orochimaru was hit with 10K volt bolt. His body was burned, smoke rose from his body, he tried his revitalizing jutsu but couldn't do it for some reason. He saw a seal starting to form on his body and another one who appeared on his forehead.

Hinata was holding a scroll and was mumbling an incantation, it was the bird cage seal from her clan and she was cursing Orochimaru with it. Today, Orochimaru will die a very painful death. The battle for Suna was over, Orochimaru was captured, the ninja from the Sand who were loyal to Orochimaru surrendered while the Sound ninja were all executed. Gaara came to Naruto side, he had witnessed the countless corpse of ninja on the streets.

"The battle is over, the city is ours." Said Gaara happy that the civil war was over.

"You don't mind if we kill him" said Naruto who was about to unleash a rasengan right at the face of Orochimaru who was tortured by Hinata unleashing the bird cage seal on Orochimaru frying his brain. He was yelling out of pain.

"This is so morbid" said Kankuro seeing the tortured face of Orochimaru in the body of his father.

"I can help you, if you want" said Gaara who had a wide evil smile at the sight of the usurper. The sand molding around the fuin trap of Naruto, making a cage within a cage. The Fuin cage opened, Naruto unleashed the Rasengan at the chest of Orochimaru, the pain was unbearable and he couldn't lost consciousness because of the bird cage seal burning his brain. Naruto added more power to the rasengan, Orochimaru clothes were ripped apart, his skin started to get a dark taint due to the jutsu burning him inside. Naruto put another hand on the rasengan and added fire release on the rasengan, the chakra ball started to glow of a bright crimson red. " **Katon : Rasengan!** " yelled Naruto. Fire emerged from Orochimaru eyes, mouth, ears, nostril and… (You can guest another hole) Orochimaru died roasted by Naruto newest jutsu. There was a foul smell of burned reptile skin in the air that made some Suna ninja puke. Tayuya unsheathed her sword and decapitated what remained from Orochimaru head and put it in a bag. It would be a good trophy for them and a reminder to those who decide to go against Naruto and Sasuke.

"The battle is over!" yelled Gaara, the rebels celebrated by having a giant feast at the downtown with what remained of the civilians in the city. The party lasted for 3 days, alcohol, drugs and sex was in the menu. Gaara didn't take part of the festivities, letting the jonin and chunin have their fun. While the genin were on duty with the soon to be Godaime Kazekage.

"Godaime" saluted the young genin, proud to have been part of successful rebellion.

Gaara nodded when he went to the Kazekage room. He remember the last time his father had given an order, the real Kazekage. "Die for the village" rephrased into "i want the tsuchikage forbidden scroll", he had sent him into a suicide mission with 2 low-level genin. And infiltrate the Hidden Rock. They had succeeded, but when they had returned, the Kazekage was replaced by someone he didn't know. The feeling he had for his dad, the resentment had disappeared. That's how he know that something was off and confronted his father. He didn't react the way he expected him to.

Back At konoha…

A ninja from Suna, named Temari came into the village still in her battlegear. She had a letter from the Godaime Kazekage for Tsunade-hime, the Godaime Hokage. She was escorted by Shikamaru to the Hokage tower.

"So, the war is over?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, it was thanks to Naruto" said Temari

Shikamaru stopped from walking…

"Did you say Naruto?" said Shikamaru.

"Yes… isn't he a ninja from Konoha?" said Temari.

"… Ho, well. Let's hurry to the Hokage" said Shikamaru… All what Temari said was: Okay. Not knowing what was going on with Naruto.

Tsunade was filling the paper work for the next chunnin exam and who was allowed to participate on it. When a knock was heard. She expected it was Shizune coming a bottle of Sake.

"Come in" said Tsunade, ha she missed her time where she was gambling money, drinking sake till morning and fucking business men every day. It was the good time.

"Hokage-sama, we have news from Suna and I think you will like them" said Shikamaru followed by Temari.

Coming next : Jiraya vs Naruto


	5. Chapter 5 - Wound of the past

Naruto was walking around the ruins of Uzushiogakure, it must have been a beautiful city once, before the invasion. The place felt sore, like a bad wound coming with a nasty memory. Hinata walked beside him. There was a few house that were still standing, but were damaged beyond repairs. Naruto decided to send a clone inside and see if it had traps or worse. But nothing, the clone undid the jutsu, relaying the info to the original. Inside the house were 6 skeletons of small people… Naruto clenched his fist… 'They were just kids…' though Naruto Angrily.

As he walked, he saw a bunch of rusty Hitai-ate on the ground, it had the logo of Uzu, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa… and… Konoha? 'Does these fuckers are responsible of this?' thought Naruto clenching his fist, Hinata taking his hand, trying to calm him.

At the center of the ruins, there was what used to be a town square, and in the middle of the rubbles there was a spire with the Uzumaki crest on it. Naruto approached that and touched it, a ray of light came from the top and the spire and hit both ninja on the head, both fell on the ground.

Tayuya who was bored from staying inside the base, had decided to go with them. She saw Naruto touching a spire, both ninja were hit by a ray of light. She quickly went to them fearing for her new friends.

' _They are alive_ ' thought Tayuya feeling their pulse from their neck.

Inside a genjutsu…

The fog was thick, Naruto couldn't see anything more than 4 feet in front of him.

"Hinata… Are you okay?" asked Naruto worried.

"Hai… Where are we?" asked Hinata looking everywhere, when a voice called them.

"Younglings… From the leaves, one… is my grandson…. The other… an enemy…" said the voice. Hinata paled…

"I'm no enemy!" said Hinata sticking next to Naruto. He tried to ease her fear.

"Don't worry, Hime, I promised you that I would never let anything happen to you" he said smiling. Hinata nodded and smiled.

"Ahhh… Love…. A powerful emotion… used against me once, by someone I though was a brother" said the voice.

"Who are you" asked Naruto

"Me? My name is Fujikase Uzumaki and you Naruto Uzumaki is my grandson"

"What? You are my jiji?!" said Naruto, the voice laughed.

"I have dreamed to hear these words for a long-time… Naruto" said a ghost figure emerging from the thick fog.

"Yes, Naruto, I am your grandfather" smiled the man to Naruto.

"It's an honor to see the grandfather of my boyfriend" said Hinata bowing.

"Ha! I might have judged her hastily, please excuse my rude behavior, young Hyuuga princess"

"No need to apologize" said Hinata still bowing.

"Grandson, I approve of your choice" said the grandfather figure "She will make strong Uzumaki children"

Naruto smiled while blushing, while Hinata was pleased by the idea of forming a family with Naruto. Soo… She fainted right on the spot, Naruto caught her from falling. The old man laughed at Naruto predicament.

"The most troublesome girls are the one who are worth the most" said the old man with a wise tone. Naruto nodded.

"Now, I'll undo the Kiri Gakure no jutsu for you and only you to witness the destruction of Uzu, thanks to the betrayal of our supposed brothers of the leaf" Said Fujikaze, losing his cheerful demeanor. He made a hand sign with one hand, the thick fog disappeared in an instant. The village was on fire, people were running from dark skinned Ninja that haunted them like animals. The villagers were slaughtered, The Raikage was walking among the bodies followed by… A Ninja of Konoha?!

"Danzo, Kumo thank you for your assistance for the whipping of these dangerous Uzumakis" said the Sandaime Raikage.

"We won't kill you on the spot" said the Tsuchikage smirking

The Mizukage was busy raping girls and young ladies. This angered Naruto, his fist clenched and red chakra started to form around him. He would find these Kiri ninja bastard and make them pay for their crimes.

"A Jinchuriki" said Fujikaze "Excellent. This will make our vendetta easier"

Naruto stared at the man the chakra cloak disappearing…

"Vendetta?" said Naruto, the old man nodded in agreement.

The massacre went on for a whole day (which lasted for a minute in the real world).

"Who was the Konoha Shinobi" said Naruto, staring at the black haired ninja with the Konoha Hitai-ate.

"Shimura Danzo, him and the roots had neutralized the natural defense of the village and permitted the three elemental forces to destroy our village and our clan" said Fujikaze in a saddened tone.

"Danzo…" said Naruto angrily, staring at the Konoha Nin who he was smirking at the spectacle in front of him.

"Will you avenge us, Naruto?" asked Fujikaze "Will you wage war against, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri… and Konoha?"

"I'm willing to wipe out Iwa and Kiri…. I still don't know about Konoha and Kumo, but this Danzo…" he said clenching his fist. "I'll make sure he will feel the wrath of the clan Uzumaki"

Fujikaze smiled at his grandson resolves, he would make the Uzumaki proud. He felt a presence outside getting inside the radius of the seal genjutsu. 'Ah! Another Uzumaki' thought Fujikaze.

The genjutsu wore off, Hinata got up quickly, while Naruto layed on the ground watching the skies, his eyes were full of anger. '… I'll make them pay for everything they have done to my kin' though Naruto. Sasuke landed next to them.

"Did something happen?" asked Sasuke worried at the angry look on Naruto.

"A lot have happened…" said Naruto staring right Sasuke eyes, both stared at each other, Sasuke smirked, and Naruto smirked.

"Danzo…" said Sasuke smiling with a glazed gaze,

"Danzo…" said Naruto with the same gaze as Sasuke.

Hinata was worried, something must have happened while she was out. Tayuya was also worried, he had never seen such malice coming from Naruto face and Sasuke was one thing and had reason, but the blond boy…

"What's the plan Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"I have a few idea" he said picking up a hitai-ate of Uzu, while slashing the Konoha own. This was now official, Naruto had given up on Konoha. Sasuke imitated him, Hinata was reluctant.

"I won't be angry at you if you decided to go back to Konoha" said Naruto smiling at Hinata, but she took her Hitai-ate out and slashed it too. Naruto smiled, Hinata smiled and Sasuke was grinning.

'What's going on…' thought Tayuya confused.

The group went back to the headquarters. Yugito and Fu were busy doing their… things in a room.

The remaining were standing in a large circular room and at the center was the map of shinobi countries. They were on a small spot between Kumo and Kiri. So striking one of them, would be an easy first step. But, Naruto would postpone the Uzumaki vendetta for later, he still had to find the remaining living Jinchuriki and warn them about the Akatsuki.

"Our plan remain the same… stop the Akatsuki from taking the Jinchurikis" said Naruto, Sasuke just hissed in anger "However… If Danzo or the Kage of Iwa, Kiri, Kumo… or Konoha try to meddle in our plans, we will wage war to them"

this time Sasuke was startled. "Why wage war with Kumo, Kiri and iwa?"

"Well, I better let you see it, than hear it" said Naruto forming a few hand signs. " **Ninpo: Vision of the underworld** " and the three of them witnessed what had happened to Uzu and had seen the grandfather figure.

"Okay, I'm in" said Sasuke, feeling that Itachi had made the Uchiha clan a favor. Hinata didn't hesitate to follow him. Tayuya was horrified then went into anger "I'll fucking tear up the current Mizukage" said Tayuya her curse seal taking over her body.

"We will have to take a look at the seal, Tayuya-chan" said Naruto smiling, Tayuya repelled the curse seal. They were preparing plans for Kiri first, they were an isolated country and no one amongst the elemental countries would try to help them.

Two weeks later, land of spring.

A blond masked Ninja was fighting with the Toad sannin. What was a road of dirt was now a big crater, with Kunai, Shurikens, senbons everywhere on the ground.

"You killed Orochimaru… He was an ass, I admit it, but he was my friend!" said Jiraya, Naruto didn't say anything and remained silent.

" **Senjutsu… Katon : Dai endan!"** yelled Jiraya targeting the blond boy.

" **Doton : Doryu Heki**!" said Naruto slamming his hands on the ground, a large wall of earth forming just in front of him.

" **Suiton, Suijin Heki**!" said a female voice beside Naruto, he saw Hinata tiger mask. He smirked behind his fox mask. The water jutsu was reinforcing the earth wall, making it harder for the fire jutsu to go through.

Both technique were able to repel the giant fire made of nature chakra.

"Whoever you are, I will not forgive you!" said Jiraya.

"I never asked for your forgiveness" said Naruto letting out of his mask, the Toad Sannin was stunned to see his godson who was smirking at him. A voice came behind him with the noise of thousand birds " **CHIDORI!** " said a crow masked ninja. The area were Jiraya was clouded with dust from Sasuke jutsu who missed his target.

"Tch… Stubborn old bastard" said Sasuke. Jiraya looked at his godson for a moment and decided to retreat.

"If you interfere again, we will come for you too Jiraya" said Naruto loud enough for the Sannin to hear it.

Konoha…

Tsunade was having report of missing nin everywhere, ninja who used to be part of the roots program that were disbanded by the Sandaime, years ago. Being missing was not the alarming part, it was their head on pikes at the entrance of the door, along with the head of Orochimaru. They didn't know it was message sent to someone, since Orochimaru had the symbol of Uzu on his forehead. The Roots agents alerted Danzo who immediately recalled the agents outside of Konoha. But it was too late, the next day, more pikes were at the entry with more heads on them. There was a message last day written in blood 'We know…'

The city was constantly on alert, guards were on duty on the walls and patrols were now in two units instead of one. How they slip past the recons and sensors was beyond their comprehension. Until Jiraya went throught the window.

"I know who did all these things" said Jiraya, startling Tsunade, Kakashi and Danzo.

"And who is it?" asked Danzo, Jiraya glared at the old man…

"Someone, you don't need to know" he said at Danzo, Tsunade eye widened understanding the meaning behind his word. Kakashi took a minute before catching up.

'Naruto did that?!' thought Kakashi

Danzo decided to get out of the room, feeling a treat coming for the toad sage. Jiraya sealed the door and room from outside and told his tale to the two.

"Naruto… did all these things to our ANBU agents?!" yelled Tsunade pointing at the mass pikes with heads at the entrance.

"Yes, I don't know why they did that" said Jiraya looking down in shame. Tsunade now opened a bottle of Saké and gulped it in one shot. "That kid going to kill me one day" said Tsunade. And how true that statement was… kukukukuku….

"Jiraya… I give you Kakashi, Sakura and Shizune to come with you on a mission to bring back, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Hinata Hyuuga to Konoha" ordered Tsunade.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" said Kakashi who was happy to go out of the village and look for his students. The news spread about a mission given to Jiraya to bring back the blond boy, the raven haired boy and lavender girl. They all wished him good luck, except from the Hyuuga clans, they wanted the girl dead, she was the weakness of the hyuuga clan, a weakness they needed to bury deep in the ground as soon as possible.

Land of Iron – Tracking of Master Roshi

Hidan the zombie bastard of the Akatsuki was walking amongst the bodies of what used to be Iwa ninjas, they were keeping an old man from them. Roshi, the Jinchuriki of the five tailed beast was panting loudly, he had a deep wound on his back, but with the tailed beast healing powers. It sealed itself in an instant.

"You Akatsuki are monsters" said the old man, Hidan laughed madly.

"You are the monster here! We have order to put you down for goo..." his body was splattered into a huge mass of blood and twitching muscle by a punch made a blond masked boy.

"Even I doubt he recover from that" said a female voice before laughing, Kakuzu who had not felt their presence jumped back. He was startled by the sheer power of the new comers.

"We are in time, to save to the other one" said Naruto.

"Blond hair, fox mask. The Kyuubi Jin..." he was impaled by a lightning technique making a lot of bird noise.

"You guys always like your monologues" said the bird masked ninja with black hairs. Kakuzu fell on the ground, Sasuke went to Naruto. They though the enemy had been neutralized, but the other undead played his role and didn't move, maybe he could get some information from them.

"Master Roshi"

"You came here from all the way here to save my ass?" asked the old man not believing someone would try to save his ass for free. Especially not someone with the Uzu logo on their mask.

"Yes"

"You're not a talkative one are you?" said the old man.

"We don't spew sensitives Intel to these out of our organisation" said Sasuke

"Organisation? I assume you are like the Akatsuki?"

"We fight them and make sure to thwart whatever plan they have planned with taking the Tailed beast away from them into a secret hideout"

"Yet, you have failed in saving an old friend"

"An old friend? Both of you always fought until one of you was close to death door" said Naruto.

"Besides, a Sannin was interfering with our plan to rescue... your friend" said Sasuke.

"And who would that be?" asked Roshi, now interested.

"Orochimaru"

"You killed the Snake Sannin?"

"We loved every bit of his scream just right before he was burned to crisp by my man" said the lavender haired masked girl.

"The Tsuchikage would pay a lot just to witness it" said the Iwa Jinchuriki.

"We are not here to please the Tsuchikage, we are here to offer you a membership to our organisation. This is a onetime offer, if you decline, you are free to go, but we won't come for you next time, we might just snatch the tailed beast from the Akatsuki hands" said Naruto

"Hmmm... I never seen a Ninja of Uzu" the old man studied Naruto, how he stood, how his mask looked and he even used his sensory jutsu to measure his jutsu. He was startled when he felt the chakra of the Kyuubi within the boy. "I accept your offer. The Tsuchikage won't miss me anyway"

He was right, Oonoki just seen him as weapon and he would be not much of a loss if he was killed or captured. He had resigned to his fate until these children saved him.

Roshi was given a mark on his back by Naruto very fast pen skills. A Shinigami seal, the group was out of the area after they had finished with the seals. Kakuzu stood up and touched his chest. He needed a heart now. Yet he was happy, he was able to get some Intel from them. They worked as an organisation fighting them. All of them were Jinchuriki.


End file.
